Wreck it Ralph 2: The Other Gamer
by Epickiller305
Summary: a 15 year old boy gamer leaves the city and enters a small town his name is Jeffrey. and he's been playing games all his life but Jeffrey is a orphan he's been adopted by family but looks like there aren't treating him with love and so Jeffrey plays his games to escape his pain and suffering. Jeff enter the arcade unlocking mysteries, reviving old enemy's and figuring himself out.
1. Chapter 1- So this is the Arcade!

(Hi fellow readers this is my first fanfic I was inspired by another fanfic called wreck it Ralph the gamer by kevinwon you have to read that story to understand this one. So this story is in between the new one he made Cyrus the virus and The Gamer event. Josh as you know left the arcade for two years. The story starts in between these two years. As a new gamer enters and finds out the secret behind the games.)

Chapter 1 – So this is the Arcade!

Hi my name is Jeffrey I'm 15 and I'm a gamer I grew up with video games since I was small, till now I play everything RPG, first person shooters and old games a 'Gamer alcoholic' I might add. I know I'm the best of the best or so I thought. And I just recently moved to a new house from the big city to a small town this story I'm going to tell you this has changed my life…forever!

"Jeffrey hurry up and come downstairs and eat your breakfast before it gets cold"

Jeffrey looks away from the mirror and opens his bedroom door

"I'm coming mom just give me a sec"

Jeffrey goes back to the mirror and looks at his reflection and says

"this is going to be a new day Jeff nothing is going to hold you back, Spartans never die"

Jeff's gets ready dresses himself up putting on his snapback, gray jacket, black jeans and converse. And goes downstairs and slides on the banister. He looks at the plate before him and he smiles with delight

"yum smells nice! I love waffles" but Jeff's mother makes a face at him.

"Jeffrey how many time did I tell you to not slide down the banister, how many!"

"Oh sorry mom, I lost count" he chuckles

His mother looks at him with funny face

"Oh right I almost forgot. hey mom is it OK if I go outside today"

"OK I know I just got here like a week ago, but where are you going Jeffrey"

"Oh I'm just going to check around the neighborhood or find a park or something"

"But aren't you going to play your games like you always do, or that arcade?"

"Oh, come on mom I'm not full on addict I stop playing once and a while."

"OK sure, Jeffrey you can go but don't go too far! and those dreams, are they causing you any problems"

"no but I promise ill be back" Jeffrey replies with a smile

then Jeffrey finishes eating and as he gets on his skateboard and rides away with his headphones on and blasting his music.

Jeff remembers that his mom said there was an arcade somewhere near a highway but he doesn't know exactly where it is. And so as Jeff rides his skateboard he changes his music to a different song which is mora by sonny Moore. And as he lip sings the song he wasn't far from home he's like a block away and something caught his eye. There where kids near the traffic lights waiting to pass onto the other side. And looks like there in a hurry, then he say's to himself

"I bet they know where is the arcade is at. I better go ask them"

then Jeffrey hurry's and boost himself on the skateboard and as he gets near the kids the lowers the volume of his music. And sees that's there's were two boys and a girl.

"Hi there"

The kids turn their attention him and the kid in the middle, walks up to him and say's

"Hello there what do you want?"

"Um I heard there was an arcade near here or somewhere, do you guys know where it is?"

The kids look a bit surprised

"You don't know, wait are you new here dude?"

"It's called Litwaks arcade for your information" one of the kids pouted

"And where going there right now" the other kid said

Jeffrey nods "yea OK, I just moved in a week ago, so you guys know where it is, can you guys take me with you"

"Yea you can come with us, and you don't need to walk far it's like one more block away. And were waiting here for we can cross" Jeffrey nods again

"OK so can you guys tell me your names at least. My name's Jeffrey by the way"

"Oh sorry we didn't introduced ourselves, here on my right is Michael" Michael is a little black chubby kid and has and green shirt and jeans rocking back and forth.

"Hi there sir. Nice to meet you" Jeffrey nods "nice to meet you too mike!"

"And on my left is Brenda"

She does a little curtsy "hiya there Jeffrey!" She has a black shirt and a skirt. Jeffrey smiles at her.

"And my name is Tommy" he has a white T-shirt with blue jeans Jeff nods at him

"Alright guys now that we know each other"

Jeff notices that it's time to cross the road and looks at each one calling their name "Brenda, mike, and Tommy lead the way!"

Brenda walk up front the boys skips along and leads the way while the kids follower her and Jeff holds on to his skateboard following in tow with them.

Litwak's Arcade Parking Lot...

As the kids walk down the street. they enter the parking lot of the arcade Brenda looks at her two friends with a mischievous face. the kids notice this and then she say's "race you guys to the doors, and last one is a rotten egg" she gets a head two look surprised at each other and sprinted their way to the front door while Jeffrey notices what they're doing.

"Hey YO! Wait up" he jumps on his skateboard and rides fast his way to the kids.

"WINNER!" Brenda jumps with joy and the two kids come running and laughing at the same time

"Ha-ha seems you guys are L-O-S-E-R-S! ha"

"no no no you took a head start, come on!"

"OK fine but accept your defeat Dumbo's"

"Ok, fine" pant "yea you win Brenda, but where is Jeffrey?"

The kids see Jeffrey in the parking lot catching up with them

"Jeff hurry up!"

The kids start yelling at him to hurry up, and then Jeffrey picks up the pace to the kids, then he kicks up his board as he gets near.

"What took you so long Jeff? Didn't you hear me when I was running?"

"No, you guys took off unexpected"

And the kids panting trying to catch their breath and gets ready to enter

"So this is the arcade huh, this is pretty neat" Jeffrey speaks up

"Oh yea! Well you better check this out!" Brenda replies

She opens the door and he's amazed by the view. kids having a blast on the games. them running around and arcade games everywhere. noises of arcade game are heard

"wow look at this place, its nice"

"yea I know right, come on lets go guys"

As the group gets in and the kids scatter and left Jeff alone.

"OK fine leave me alone" he shugs and looks around

"well what game should I play first" but he realizes he didn't bring money

"ahh man, I got nothing"

he is by himself he starts to walk around and sees kids playing lots of different game of all sorts. He was on the other side of the arcade He's spots a game called sugar rush and sees a girl asking to play next game but a fat kid and his friend tells her no and say's

"Where gonna play all day with theses racers"

"yea"

Jeffrey looks at the kid with a disgusted look cause of his attitude for the girl he shakes his head and walks away and keeps looking around.

he finds an mid-age man with a referee handing out quarters to all the kids. Jeffrey walks up to him

"hi there sir" the man turns around and gives his attention to Jeffrey.

"hey! need some quarters kid"

"Yesh, oh and also wanted to say this is a really cool arcade"

"Well thanks kid, you know," leans closer to Jeff "you kinda remind me of my son josh! you look alot like him, but different"

Jeff's looks a bit surprised "uh ok thanks, I guess. you have a son!?"

"Yea his name is josh, josh litwak" Jeff nods and smiles but then comes to realize "wait josh litwak?, the arcade is called litwaks arcade so…then this guys must be" he says to himself.

That the referee looking guy is the owner of this arcade " OH so your! The owner of the arcade!"

"Yea it is, that's me! But I didn't catch your name"

"Oh my name is Jeffery"

"OK then Jeffrey, I've never seen your face around here is you new from around here?"

"Yea I just moved in a week ago and this is my first time being here"

Litwak smiles having a new customer before him

"You know it's been a while since someone new came here its a small town. Here have this Jeffrey" litwaks hands him 5 dollars in quarters

"Welcome to litwaks Arcade! Play at your heart's content" Then more kids come by asking for quarters then litwak goes back at his job by giving out quarters to the kids. Jeffrey looks at the money in his hand and looks at all the arcade games around him

"now let's have some fun"

Jeffrey walks around and spots a shooter game called _heroes duty_

"now this is what I'm talking about!"

Jeffrey puts in the quarters and plays the game he sees a blonde Sargent leading the game. And as he plays the game he is really enjoying himself. But when he died Jeffrey notices that he made it to second rank on the scoreboard but he notices the first place is _josh litwak_. Jeff smiles and impressed  
as he keeps walking around.

he finds another game but looks like a racing game it's called _sugar rush_ "wow a candy theme kart racing game, now I know why that fat kid likes that game!" Jeffrey laugh's at the thought. He puts in the quarters and sits down its says to 'chew your racers' Jeffrey picks a chocolate theme racer the name of racer is _rancis fluggerbutter_

"wow that is one weird name!" and after the selection a girl walks next to Jeffrey

"hey boy you want to race!" the girl sits down next to Jeffrey and puts in the quarters. Jeffrey looks over his shoulder and sees the girl. Jeff goes star struck he's amazed of how beautiful this girl is!

"hey there kid, you wanna race I bet I can win"

"are you challenging me princess !"

"what the...no I just want a good challenge,or are you just a chicken!"

"nope but don't cry when I win,

"bring it newbie" she makes a determined face and sits down

"names Jeffrey by the way" looking at her

"mines Natalya" she puts in her quarters

"so are we gonna race or not!"

she chooses a racer called Va_nelope von schweetz._ Jeffrey smiles at the corner of his mouth

"challenge accepted"

_"_by the way who ever loses has to give up a dollar" she asks with a focused faced on the screen

"ok looks like im gonna be a dollar richer" Jeffrey smiles and looks back at the screen

the race is about to start. A floating marshmallow comes into view in front of the starting line holding a fishing rod and at the end is the lights. but the gameplay is like sonic transformed. (kind of like lakitu from Mario kart)

it starts to count down from GOOO! They both speed off and she gets a head start and Jeffrey gets a false start and quickly catch's up to second place. between the two laps Jeffrey and natalya fight hard tryng to get to first place. changing from a boat to a plane and back to a car. throwing sweet seekers,cherry bombs and sugar traps but natalyas glitches escaping the attacks as they have last lap.

"come on slow poke I thought you were up for the challenge"

"your glitching racer avoids my attacks"

"ah don't be a baby about it"

"oh yea than check this out"

he hits a item box gets a power boost and now there neck in neck and the finish line is of in the distance and there getting near fast.

"let's see who gets there first sucker ha-ha"

"oh yeaa eat my dust girl aha" Jeff presses a button which boosts the kart and passes the finish line. but at the last moment Vanellope glitch's pass Rancis and finish's the race

"WHOO, I WIN!" Natalya surprised and laughs

"nice going Jeffrey I thought i was gonna lose for a minute. I was sure I was going to win"

"haha yea you were good too, that character glitches a lot I thought you had the advantage" Jeffrey smiles gets his hand in the pocket and pulls out a dollar and hands it to Natalya.

"you won fair and square" he smiles on the corner of his mouth

"hey come on! you're a great player too I wish we can play together some time can I have you phone number" Jeffrey asks

Natalya grabs Jeff's arm and writes down her number "there call me sometime Jeff" and she walks away. Jeffrey gets of his driver seat and looks at his arm and back at Natalya who walks away. Then he starts to walk around and checks his watch showing 5:00 Jeff has got one more hour to go and goes finding another game to play. He finds a retro game called _fix it Felix jr._ Jeff looks at his hand and sees he's holding the last of his money.

And looks back at the arcade game. Jeff smiles and puts in the quarters. "This looks like a good game why not" and starts playing he sees the intro of the game. And sees some random bulldozer takes his home puts it in a dump with a ton of bricks and builds a hotel over what was once the bad guy's home.

"Ok, now that's is just really mean" Jeff continues to watch and sees the people move in and the wrecking guy got pissed and says

"im gonna wreck it"

and starts to destroy the building and a small guy with a golden hammer comes in and say's

"I can fix it"

then the residents of the building go out the window and screams out

"fix it Felix!"

"what a game"

Jeff starts and continues to play he's having a tough time to get away from the bricks but as he gets more addicted to the game. And then the bonus level comes in and this time Felix is fixing the building with _Q-Bert? _

"the hell is Q-Bert doing here!"

Jeffrey shakes his head and continues playing and is trying hard not to die.

"ahh ,JUMP , oh SHI, the pie, go for the pie, COME ON! Hahaha, oh oh oh watch out Felix. Wait NONONO!"

a brick falls and hits Felix he does his death with the cheesy music. Jeffrey loses and a clip shows he won a medal with a score he made and sees one of the little people give Felix a peck on the check and giving him pie and the residents get ready to throw of the wrecking guy of the rooftop.

but on the ground floor another look alike Felix helps up ralph and goes to his stump taps it with his golden hammer and places it away from the dump and 8-bit dust forms and a moment passes and it fade away seeing a new and improved stump and the wrecking guy hugs the carpenter and then the game ends.

"ahh man he just wants his home back and they fix it, that's nice" Jeff sees he made it to the top ten on the score board. Jeffrey sees he's on second and Jeff sees that the first place is _josh litwak _and josh's score is way off.

"He must've took a while to make a score like that, damn josh your one hell of a gamer!"

Jeff walks away from the arcade game and sees kids leaving. Jeffrey is the last one out of and sees litwak closing up shop and Jeffrey sees its late.

Outside litwaks arcade…

Litwak speaks to him

"hey Jeff ,did you like the arcade"

"it was great mister litwak I had a good time, imma come here every day and try to beat josh's score"

litwak laughs at Jeffrey's remark. and looks at him

"yea good luck on that, josh spent a while on those games. He made it sure it was far enough for the kids to pass. even I tried It's impossible to beat! He had a legendary name called (the gamer) the kids here know him as that" litwak locks the doors and walks towards his car.

"OK see ya tomorrow Jeffrey"

he gets into his car and drives away. Jeff gets his skate board and looks up at the night sky

"this guy josh, he's a legend I would love to meet him and challenge him…someday" Jeff gets on his skateboard and rides home.

(that's the end of chapter one NEXT TIME ON WRECK IT RALPH 2: THE OTHER GAMER! chapter two sneak pre-view three weeks has gone by Jeff an his new best friends come by every time on the arcade together. and Jeffrey became great friends with the owner of the arcade, litwak's arcade and Jeff's been grown a small crush on Natalya. and litwak has rented some new games to put in the arcade to earn some more money and customers and Jeffrey can't wait to play them all. But he doesn't know that he's gonna take one hell of a journey!)


	2. Chapter 2- This is my Favorite Game!

(Three weeks later Jeffrey has been going every day to the arcade and tried to beat josh's scores. He became great friends with the owner of the arcade. Within those three weeks. Jeffrey's dad has been popping drug pills. Without Jeffrey knowing about he's become abusive and has been leaving marks on the kid. And he's been growing a crush on Natalya for the past three weeks. And litwak has bought some games and been sell other ones. Jeffrey felt bad for the games that he had to sell. And the chapter starts now. oh and one more thing i'll really appreciate if I had more reviews it will give me motivation to write more. I wrote a lot on this one I hope you guy's enjoy it.)

Chapter 2 – This is my Favorite Game!

Sunlight from the curtains shine's on Jeffrey eyes. Jeffrey slightly starts to wakes up throws his hands up and stretches. He takes the covers of him and sits upright, Yawns and walks to the mirror.

"Well, it's another day," Jeff sighs and looks down

"Man if games were real, my troubles will be all gone, and escape this hell house I'm in."

He looks back up at the mirror and Feels his face and bruises on his shoulder.

"Jeffrey hurry and eat your breakfast"

Sighs again dress himself up putting on a jacket and jeans and black converse. he heads to the bedroom door. He goes downstairs halfway and sees his mother in the living room with his food is already done so he walks down and eats his food. His father walks in the kitchen without saying a word and everything went quiet and went upstairs.

Jeffrey sighs with relive and say's

"Thank god he didn't flip again, man he'll get mad for anything!"

Jeffrey finish's eating and puts his plate in the sink and walks to the living room to ask his mom something. Jeffrey comes in and seeing she's lying on the couch bed watching TV She notices Jeffrey there.

"oh hi honey what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if I can go to the arcade today, is it fine with you, mom" she nods and looks at him

"You can go but don't be late for you know what's good for you" and looks back at the TV.

Jeffrey gulps remembers last time and heads downstairs grabs his skateboard and goes outside and rides away. Jeffrey puts on his earphones and puts another song due to his depression and dealing with his dad. rides his way to the arcade.

And as he passes through he's just one block away from the arcade and he can see it from afar. he could see a truck unloading new arcade games into the arcade and Jeffrey smiles at the sight on what's happing and rides his way to the arcade.

Parking lot...

He sees the movers with jumpsuits are having trouble with unloading the arcade games. Jeffrey shakes his head and find's litwak by the double doors of the arcade. He walks up to him and waves.

"Hey mister litwak what's up!" Jeffrey high fives litwak.  
"Hey Jeffrey I installed new games, here take a look of what I bought "give a clip board to Jeffrey of all the games he got.

"Whoa! Look at this! You have a _**halo arcade demo**_ a _**minecraft demo**__, __**mass effect demo**__, _HOLY CRAP! You got a _**kingdom**** hearts**_ one and _**legend of Zelda**_ and _**the walking dead**_ demo's. 'looks up at litwak' you know theses game are also for consoles right? 'looks back down at the clipboard" He starts to grow anxious to play the games.

"**_Halo's_** my favorite game!"

And litwak stops him from going crazy

"Jeffrey, calm down the movers has already installed the games but I have to take out a game just to make space." Then Jeffrey's smile changes from happy to sad.

"What, what game did you take out" and right on cue the movers have taken out the game called _**Contra. **_Jeffrey looks down and looks up at the game that was one of his favorites go away. It's a great classic a 8-bit and awesome gameplay in the past. Litwak puts his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Well Jeffrey, games come and go. But this one was also one of my favorites but it will never be forgotten."

Litwak scratches his head like he's done this before like De-ja-vu but litwak shakes his then remembers when he played the game when he bought it when josh left to the university a year ago. Then Jeffrey smiles as he looks down at the clipboard gives it back to litwak as he watch's the movers put away the game. sees the movers put the game in the truck and drives away. Jeff heads inside the arcade on the hunt to try out and play his favorite game.

Inside Litwaks Arcade…

Jeffrey heads inside and walks around finding the new games and finds Natalya playing **_Kingdom Hearts_**. And sees her putting combos and flashing lights defeating bosses in different places and seeing Disney characters in all the different worlds. Jeff sees her having fun and wants to surprise her. He walks from behind and cover's her eyes

"guess who!" Natalya elbows him hard. And Jeffrey collapses on the floor "ah shit the hurt!"

Natalya turns and notices it Jeffrey and she starts laughing. Jeffrey stands up holding his stomach and looks funny at Natalya. Natalya smiles and goes back at playing her game. Jeffrey walks next to her and see she's almost finishing the game.

"Wow how long have you been playing"

"as soon the arcade open litwak was putting up the game as soon it was plugged I played first."  
Jeffrey laughs a bit and stands up straight.

"Wow you must love this game huh" she nods

"well when you finish can-" Natalya cuts him off

"shh shut up Sora's talking"

she looks back at the screen and a clip shows sora running to kairi seeing her down on the floor. And sora gets informed that she's a princess. And that without her power the keyhole cannot be completed and that's her heart is inside sora. Sora realizes it and defeats riku and finds a way to wake up kairi and the only way was riku's key blade and stabs himself releasing kairi heart and waking her up and the other princess. Kairi wakes up and see's sora falling she runs and tries to catch him and he fades away! And the demo ends their.

"Well that looked fun! I gonna go check on the other games OK!"

"Ok Jeffrey see ya later I'm gonna find another game too!" then a kid runs between them both Natalya gets mad and looks at the kid.

"Hey watch it you little squirt" as the kid looks back and says sorry and goes back to play the game. Natalya and Jeff go their separate ways and Jeffrey looks around for any other games. And finds Brenda on the corner of his eye and walks up to her a sees her playing the game _**the walking dead**_ this games which adapts to the choices you make. This story is tailored by how you play. As he walks up to her and sees her trying not to cry.

"Brenda what's wrong?" Jeffrey puts his hand on her shoulder trying to sooth her.

"It's that. It's that...Lee! He's infected."

Jeffrey looks at the arcade console and sees a pale black guy on the floor really weak and a little girl sad that the guy can't stand up. Jeffrey asks who they are.

"Who is the black guy and the girl?"

"He's Lee and she's clementine"

then the both look back at the game. Clementine speaks to lee with a crying voice.  
"Please, please try and get up."

"sorry my time is near you have to do something fast!"

Then clementine understands and does what Lee tells her. she opens a near door near her finds a zombie trapped on a chair caring a gun and a handcuffs. Lee tells her to first put the hand cuff on the zombie and take the gun. Clementine is holding the gun she took from the zombie. Then Brenda cries softly deciding the fate of lee and doesn't know what to do.  
Brenda eyes are water up and tears falling down her cheek.

"I don't know what to do, it's just too hard." Jeffrey speaks to her

"Brenda, it's just a game do what your hearts tells you" Brenda looks down, and wipes her eyes from the tears

"but I don't want him to turn or him to leave me!"

"then what do you choose?" Brenda sobs a bit attracting a little attention she wipes her eyes again and looks back at the game.

"I'm sorry Lee" she chooses to kill Lee and clementine cries saying

"but…im little"

"your strong Clem you can do…anything"

"my parents…it was horrible… And now you? PLEASE don't be one of them!"

"Clem you have to shoot me. don't let me turn"

"you can do it. Know you can"

"Okay, Lee…I can do it. I can"

"you'll be okay"

Brenda looks away from the screen and holds on to Jeffrey's arm and squeezes her eyes tight and Jeffrey hears Clem and Brenda crying. Jeffrey sees the poor child trembling holding the gun and tears rolling down her cheeks. She takes aim everything quiet then. BAM!

Brenda holds tighter onto Jeffrey's arm. And Jeffrey tries to calm her down

"Brenda it's just a game"

"I know im sorry" she lets go of Jeff's arm and straightens herself out takes in a deep breath and exhales.

"That is one great game Jeffrey, it very emotional I love it!" Jeffrey smiles that she's back to her senses  
"alright kiddo there's more new game then this go and check 'em out" she nods and smiles and skips down the arcade leaving Jeff alone. Jeffrey smiles and walks around finding his favorite game. And by his surprise he sees Mr. Litwak playing one of the new games which is called **_legend of Zelda_**. Jeffrey walks up to him and hears him getting annoyed. Jeffrey does a questionable face and walks next to him.

"Hey litwak what's wrong?"

"Oh hey there Jeffrey it's just this fairy is… getting…very...annoying!"

"who? what fairy?" litwak points at the screen "look and listen Jeffrey" he moves the character to someplace and the fairy say's

"hey you listen" and repeats for a while

"SHUT THE HELL UP NAVI" litwak barks and draws some attention

Jeffrey backs away from him and says "imma go before you rage quit or table flip." litwak smiles at the corner of his mouth

"OK Jeffrey see ya later" Jeffrey walk away from him and goes further into the arcade and finds Michael playing the arcade game _**Minecraft.**_

"oh hey Michael what are you doing?"

Jeff looks at the game and sees him hitting a block, he looks back and greets Jeffrey

"hey Jeff, im just playing one of litwak's new games." Jeffrey nods

"I see, but what you doing or have to do in the game!" Michael looks back at the game

"Im fighting the ender dragon!" Jeffrey nods and looks at the screen him entering a portal of some sort and as he enters the other world. he looks up and sees a big black dragon that swoops down at the character making him lose some health.

"WHOA he almost got me ha-ha" he laughs nervously "I got like 5 hearts, ok I need to enchant this bow and finish this fight."

"wow that's what do you have to do in the game"

"well basically its a survival game, to create, destroy, prepare or have an adventure there's no ending in this game but like its a demo, im timed"

"so how do you kill the dragon?"

Michael points at the screen in the game, the black big towers.

"those towers and what's on top its what regenerates the dragon"

"really! how'd you know"

"well I figured it out and-" the ender dragon swoops down again.

"ahhh holy potatoes he almost got mee!" the dragon goes away "ha-ha he's distracted now I can run away like a boobehy tube!" Jeffrey laughs at what he said

"what ha-ha a booby what haah!"

then Michael goes to this block with a book on it and enchants the bow and then goes to destroy those beacon towers that regenerates the dragon. he keep falling due to the dragon swooping down at him but he got the job done. And now it can't regenerate anymore and goes to the middle and breaths purple fire. And he crafted some more ladders and Michael goes up one of the destroyed towers and fires down at the dragon with his enchanted bow. and Michal is firing the last of his arrows at the dragon and it flies away.

"aww it's almost dead, and I need food im starving!" Michael gets down from the tower into a little home he made. And goes into his chest and gets raw fish and other food to replenish his health.

"raw fish YESH!" Michael goes to his chest picks up new armor and heads outside and goes finds the dragon. From far away the dragon screech's from afar and turns and goes straight at Michael diving right at him. As he pulls back the bow and aims at the dragon.

"eat this you stupid dragon!" he shoots the arrow at the dragon's snout and it dies. floats up curling into about and exploding all around him in the air getting brighter and starts to blew up.

"oh! ITS GONNA BLOW!" they both see the dragon exploded and drop a lot of EXP.

"whoa, that is a lot of EXP, yea imma get off right now,but its an addicting you should really try it Jeffrey" Jeffrey nods and smiles on the corner of his mouth

"thanks mike I'll think about that offer but im looking for something else, but thanks anyways" they both go their separate ways and as Jeffrey walks he hears litwak in the background.

"god dammit NAVI!" Jeffrey laughs and walks around and then...he found it. **_halo 2 _**sitting there with a bright spotlight shining upon it. Jeffrey walk up to it with a big smile on his face.

"my precious!" Jeffrey chuckles and puts in the quarters.

Sometime later...

Jeffrey is almost finish with the game and then his friends walk up to him hearing him grunting ad moving side to side trying to stay alive. with out noticing this brings attention kids seeing what's all the fuss about. everyone's there next to him Jeffrey who takes notice and looks back he sees Natalya, Brenda, tommy, Michael, and litwak and some other kids.

"oh hey guys, you came to see me that's nice" back at the game Jeffrey's character is dying. Jeffrey quickly looks back and hides to regain health.

"god dam that was close, the flood are crazy!" Jeffrey already put the pillar of autumn in self destruct and he has to escape. so he made it to a elevator and make it to where the warthogs and cortana say's

"Negative, negative we have a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion core the engine must have sustained more damage then we thought, analyzing, we have 5 minutes before the fusion drives detonated, we need to EVAC NOW! activating count down timer when it reaches zero the fusion cores temperature of 100 millions degrees, you don't want to be here when I blows."

then Jeffrey and his friends see him getting on the warthog and explosions everywhere. and Jeffrey is swerving left and right going over obstacles and avoiding fire from the enemies and explosions. Natalya gets an Idea and gets Jeffrey's phone from his jacket. Jeffrey tries to get it back and in the game dies

"god dammit girl look at what you've done!" she sticks her tongue out on Jeffrey and laughs.

"I have a song for this moment just play and ill put it on!"

Jeffrey looks at her funny and shakes his head and goes back playing. Cortana repeats and having 5 minutes till it blows speech. Then Jeffrey gets on one of the warthogs and goes again avoiding the flood, covenant and big explosions with all the derbies falling everywhere. an the timer has one minutes left and Jeffrey think he's not gonna make it then Natalya puts the theme song of pirates of the Caribbean. Then Jeffrey looks at her funny

"are you serious!"

and looks back at the game. And then it gets suspenseful, debris and gunfire are allover the place aiming at Jeffrey dodging everything the best as he can. and time is growing really short. then a Elite jumps on him taking him out of the warthog but he took care of him but it took significantly time from him now he reach's a dead-end. as now he has to make a run for it in 20 seconds. All his friends start cheering him on.

"go Jeffrey, go Jeffrey, you got this! come on just a few more!" over lapping voices of his friends

some chant and the rest cheer on, Jeffrey is on his last life and has low health and still going blasting his way throw the flood and covenant, torrents shooting at him he's just inch's away from the jet. now's ten seconds.

"come one, COME ON!" and he run's out of ammo turn around throws a grenade hoping to slow them down but a lot of flood are right behind him. then 3 2..

"AHHHH...YES I DID IT!"

he makes it in and show's the master chief entering the ship and blast his way out and escape out into space and sees the halo break into pieces. but then it shows a option on the end of the clip saying

"press A if you want to play **_halo 2_ **demo or press B to restart **halo** demo game"

Jeffrey press's B and then fist pumps up in the air and everyone congratulates him and goes back to their games. Natalya hands back the phone and nods and smiles.

"that was intense"

"yea it was, was I making to much noise?"

"I don't know you tell me half of the arcade is watching you"

"ah, note to self be more quiet"

Jeffrey smiles back at Natalya and see's his friends reenacting Jeffrey goofy face's when he was playing. he laughs at how he looked other's went back at play the other games. and litwak check's his watch showing close to ten.

"OH! the arcade has to close, come on kids" showing them to the front doors. everybody leaves and Jeffrey is the last one out but something caught his eye.  
there was some thing glowing between the arcade game _wreck it ralph _and _Pac-man._Jeffrey walk over there and moves them apart and goes in between them and sees the surge bar with all the cords connected to it. then he sees a ripped cord throwing sparks everywhere.

"oh man, maybe those mover must have ripped the cord. he looks back and sees litwak standing next to the double doors waiting for him.

"come on Jeffrey, your friends are waiting for you outside" Jeffrey looks back at the cord but sees it stopped glowing and throwing sparks.

"huh?" Jeffrey shakes his head and stands up and puts the game back at there normal positions and heads out.

Outside Litwak's Arcade...

Jeffrey walks out with his skateboard on his hand and sees the kids going home. and litwak locks the doors behind him and walks to Jeff

"so, are you gonna ask her out or not?" Jeffrey flinches and looks funny at litwak

"who Natalya" litwak make's a 'duh' face at Jeffrey.

"who else" then Jeffrey thinks about that idea.

"well I've been having a small crush on her, she's cute an all but she also has a tough life"

litwak shakes his head and puts his hand on Jeffrey shoulder.

"Jeffrey, life IS tough!" then Jeffrey get's on his skateboard but litwak stops him

"jeff, I forgot to tell you im closing the arcade for a week there's a big thunderstorm coming this way, I don't wanna take any chances. they say i'll come soon it'll be open this Monday but after that. That's it"

Jeffrey get's sadden by the recent news but get's reminded that it's open this looks back up to litwak and give's him a quick salute.

"ok, see ya on Monday " litwak nods and pats him on the back and heads to his car Jeffrey gets on his skateboard and puts on his earphones and sees litwak ride away. Jeffrey blast's his music and rides home.

(that was the end of chapter two but NEXT TIME ON WRECK IT RALPH 2: THE OTHER GAMER! Jeffrey finds out that the arcade is close for a week and he's gonna miss the new games that are in. but Jeffrey has been getting weird dreams in the past. trying to pass a message to him or trying to remember something? finds out that he can't go tomorrow cause it's raining outside and his family doesn't let him out but in his house he finds a hidden secret's and shocking truths will be revealed in his family that will change his life forever!)


	3. Chapter 3- Jeffrey's Past Part 1

(Jeffrey has been informed that the arcade will be closed for a week. but Jeffrey has been getting weird dreams lately but can't decipher them or know what they mean and it hurts his head trying to remember something from the past. but today Jeffrey gets to see the truth hidden behind his memories. and finds out what was dearly to him and what he lost.)

Chapter 3- Jeffrey's Past Part 1

Jeffrey sleeps on his bed happily but then starts to twist and turn and then wakes up in a blank world nothing around him. He stands up dust himself of and looks around and sees it's just him. Then a big deep voice speaks.

"**Your destiny is mark, but you don't even know your past**." Jeffrey looks around him trying to find where that voice came from.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jeffrey barks looking up. And then sees a figure of in the distance walking to him. Then sees him clearly. He wearing a black robe and has the hood on so Jeffrey can't see his face clearly. And the hooded points at Jeffrey.

"**I'm gonna be your guide through your past. And the one you cared for the most… You don't even know his name"** Jeffrey looks at the figure funny.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I know my past more than anyone else!." the figure chuckles and points at his right and the ground starts to shake and Jeffrey falls on his butt and sees what the hooded is doing. He's resurrecting a building from the floor. The shaking continues and then it stops when the building is complete then Jeffrey stands back up and looks at the hooded.

"What the hell was that all about?" the hooded points at the building and speaks to Jeffrey.

"**There is your past that you must follow, and find the truth that you're seeking**"

Jeffrey nods and sees him point at his chest.

"**Follow your heart, listen to what it tells you"  
**  
and Jeffrey sees him disappear he shakes his head and walks to the gates of the building.

The Building's Gates...

Jeffrey walks over to the gates and looks up and sees a sign reading.

"Saint Matthews Orphanage" Jeffrey looks at it puzzled and shakes his head.

"I have a past in an orphanage? Or was I an orphan? The hell's going on!"

Jeffrey shakes his head again and looks back at the gate then a sharp pain hits his head and Jeffrey drops down on his knees holding his head grunting in pain.

"ahhh..aggh!" then the pain goes away and he stands back up and looks at the gate again

"The hell was that all about?" then Jeffrey gets a trigger flashback from the gates. He sees a younger him with a small child holding hand and the child says something and Jeffrey hears his voice distorted same goes with the younger him. And then sees the younger Jeffrey kneels down to the child height and puts his hand on his shoulder and says something the voice was distorted also but the them both embrace and Jeffrey hears the child say

"Thank you Jeffrey"

Then the flashback ends and Jeffrey returns to his senses. He rubs his head and looks back at the gates.

"Who was that kid? Why was I with him?"

The he sees on the other side of the gates there's a small park/courtyard and heads inside.

The Orphanage's Courtyard...

Jeffrey walks in and has a look around he sees the place is all rundown and been taken over by nature. Then the ground shakes again but Jeffrey tries not to fall and sees the plants and vines disappearing and the building slowly being repaired and everything returns back to normal or how it was when it was first built. The shaking stops and Jeffrey stands up slowly and looks around carefully. Seeing the courtyard back how it was new. And then he hears kid's laughter. Jeffrey looks around finding where is it coming from then sees kid's spirits in a way. Sees them running around and having fun all them. Then another sharp pain hits Jeffrey in the head. He falls on his knees holding his head screaming in pain.|

"AHHH GOD MAKE IT STOP!" then the pain slowly goes away and Jeffrey stands up and sees nothing's changed them a flashback hits him again. He's standing where he was last time inside the courtyard and sees kids playing. Then an old nun comes out from inside the house and hurries to the gates. Jeffrey walks next to her and sees what's on the other side of the gate. Jeffrey sees it's a younger him and the child again but blurry. Jeffrey rubs his eyes and looks back again. The nun greats them and let them inside. The close the gates behind them and the kids are still all minding their own business. Then the nun turns to Jeffrey and the little kid's attention.

"You dearies stay here I'll come back for you in a minute ok"

Then the nun heads inside the house and closes the door behind her. Then all the kids turn their heads at the same time and look at young Jeffrey and the little child.

"oh this is not gonna go good!" the real Jeffrey say's then all the kids walk up to young Jeffrey and the little kid. they all surrounded then and them a kid about the size of Jeffrey a bit bulky walks up to him then the little child gets scared and hold on Jeffrey's hand tighter and hides behind him and peeks over a bit and Jeffrey takes notice and the bulky walks in front of him. The real Jeffrey notices that the bulky is greeting but the voices are still distorted. Then he sees he pointed at the child behind young Jeffrey. And sees that the young Jeffrey looks at the child and back at the bulky kid says something but the voice is distorted. The kid nods and welcomes them again. Then the nun comes outside and calls all of them to come inside to eat.

"it's lunch time sweeties!" and everyone enters and Jeffrey and the kid and child are the last ones to enter then the flashback ends. Then Jeffrey comes back to his senses and looks around and seeing that he's still at the courtyard Jeffrey rubs his head and walks in.

Inside The Orphanage House...

Jeffrey closes the door behind him and looks around he sees he's in a corridor further down are the stairs to go up. And the right side of him is the dining room which looks big. And on the left side is the living room which has lots of books and stuff for the kids to entertain themselves. Then Jeffrey looks around not know where to go, then the hooded appears next to Jeffrey. He took notice and got surprised and jump but he calms himself down and the hooded speaks up.

"**The further down you go the headaches will worsen**"

then he turns his and looks at Jeffrey.

"**Do you wish to continue**" then Jeffrey thinks about it for a bit then he looks up at him and he makes a determined face.

"I want to find out my past and I'll go to distance to know the truth"

then he sees the hooded smirks and fades away and disappears. Then Jeffrey looks back at the three options and heads for the stairs.

Top Floor of the Orphanage House...

As he goes up, he makes it to the top floor and sees no other room but a lot of beds all in row. He goes down the rows seeing the beds and wondering which was his. But all the beds had numbers Jeffrey keeps on looking. The he makes it to the end of the big room and hears a kid's voice. Jeffrey turns around and looks at the corner he heard the voice come from there. He walks over there and sees nothing and then he hears crying. And hears the kid's voice again but clearly and louder.

"JEFFREY! HELP ME!"

Jeffrey flinches hearing his name and then another migraine hits Jeffrey in the head but it seems stronger and then he fall to the ground holding his head and closing his eyes tightly trying to hold the pain. And then it slowly goes away and he stands back up and dusts himself of and looks at the corner again. And Jeffrey gets a flashback he sees two kids beating up and trying to take something from the child that was with younger Jeffrey. Real Jeffrey reacts quickly and tries to break up the fight but they go right through them like a hologram. Jeffrey looks at his hands and makes them into fists the he hears someone coming up stairs and sees its younger Jeffrey. He heads up stairs and sees the two kids beating up the child that was with him in front of the gates. Real Jeffrey sees his younger self go and tackles on of the kids to the wall. The other one takes notice and tries to help out his friend. Jeffrey now has the both kids attention. Jeffrey gets the kid from against the wall and slams him on the floor the other one tries to jump on him but Jeffrey dodges him and kicks in the stomach. But the kid on the floor trips him and the other one punches Jeffrey hard in the face and stands up, Jeffrey falls and hits the floor hard and he sprang his arm. And now the both kids have the upper hand. Jeffrey tries to think quickly he sees the kids coming closer to him and Jeffrey still hears crying in the background and Jeffrey stands up and wipes his mouth and sees he is bleeding. Jeffrey looks down and smirks and makes a fist with his right hand and looks up at the kids and Jeffrey sprints at them.

"AHHHHH!"

Jeffrey punches one kid in the face hard and he skits across the floor and hit the wall and didn't wake up the other one notice's what happened to his friend and makes a run for it. Jeffrey looks back at the corner and sees he's still crying Jeffrey runs over to him and slides next to him. And try's to calm him down.

"Shh it's all right, are you ok?"

Jeffrey lifts his head up with one finger and sees he's not really badly hurt but gots a few bruises. Then he looks up and sees its Jeffrey he smiles and they both embrace. He stops crying and says something and now this time the voices are not distorted.

"Jeffrey you saved me!" then Jeffrey smiles at him

"I always keep my promises"

Then real Jeffrey feels a random tear come down his cheek. Jeffrey feels his cheeks and feels his tears he shakes his head in confusion.

"The hell! Im not crying" Jeffrey wipes his face and looks back at the two. Young Jeffrey asks him something.

"Why were they beating you up?"

"Oh, they were trying to get this" he reaches over to his back pocket and pulls out a necklace.

"I've made it for you, it was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday! But they took it, and I got it back, then you came!" Jeffrey nods understand what happen and the child hands over the necklace.

"Here have it it's not a surprise anymore just take it" Jeffrey takes the silver necklace from him and sees it has something imprinted on it.

"**Hero**" Jeffrey says to himself

"Yea! I did it myself! Happy early birthday hehe" Jeffrey smirks and puts on the necklace.

"thanks!" then the flashback ends Jeffrey comes back to his senses and sees he's at the corner and shakes his head and walks to the stairs and heads down. As he goes down he gets more question and conclusions.

"So this kid is important to me? Why? Is he family? Why does it hurt me when I remember the past?..." Jeffrey rubs his head there's so many question's on his mind. Then he heads to the living room.

Living Room...

As he heads inside, he sees books, a TV, and a old computer. Jeffrey keeps looking he sees old books and the TV looks like it's been used a lot and the computer looks like it's a slow one and not been used a lot. And he keeps looking around and finds a karaoke on a small stage at the far end of the room. Jeffrey's eyes widen with surprise and runs to it.

"We had a karaoke!"

Jeffrey looks over the system and it looks like it's broken. The he picks up the microphone and examines it. Looks it it's been used a lot another headache hits him and then he drops the mic and falls on his knees grunting in pain holding his head.

"AHHH... god why!"

then he stands back up picks up the mic looks at it and gets a flashback he sees his younger self the kid and looks like a couple of friends with him looking at the TV. Then a nun comes by bringing a small TV and a couple of other things. The kids turn and look at her in the end of the room setting up something. The kids go over to her and ask her what she's doing.

"Sis what are you doing" then the nun turns around and gives them her attention.

"Oh my dearies this, a church gave it to us called 'Christ lives or Cristo viva' there a nice people and im setting it up" the kids looks at it with wonder in their eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a karaoke sweet pea, it's a game were you sing a song from the screen" points at the small TV.

"We have a lot of songs to choose from, now kids I need to get back to work" then young Jeffrey speaks up.

"Can we help!" he looks at his friends which there agreeing with him. The nun smiles and gives him a box and all the kids look what are inside of it.

Need you to set up the system and the mic, I'll work on the speakers" the all agreed and got to work. the a little girl says.

Why don't we build a stage for this?" then everyone stops and Jeffrey points at her

"THATS BRILLIANT!" then she smile that everyone liked her idea. Jeffrey walks to the nun.

"Sis we have a great idea why we don't build a stage for this" the nun likes the idea"

'That's great Jeffrey, but how?" Jeffrey looks at the living room and back at the karaoke and smiles.

"I have an idea" does a determined smile.

Sometime Later...

Jeffrey sees the guys are working on the speakers putting them on books trying to even them out at the sides of the stage. The girls are working on the curtains and looks like they have style they've worked on the curtains and put it like in the opera to open and close. And Jeffrey stands back and looks at the work he's done on the stage, him and his friends and that child helped him out. He put the small TV and system on the stage and mage a mic stand for the microphone. Jeffrey smiles at his work and everyone's done and walks next to Jeffrey and look at the work they've done. Jeffrey smiles and sees they've have done a great job. They all high five each other and the nun walks in surprised that there finish.

"Whoa this looks amazing" and she brought some chairs for the kids to sits while someone's singing. She gives it to the kids and they all set it up. Then the girl again speaks up.

"Who's going to sing?" all the kids think about it and shake their head saying no. then Jeffrey walk up on stage and grabs the mic and says.

"I will!"

The kids turn and sees Jeffrey on stage. They all smile and nod and then the nun says

"Are you sure"

"Of course im sure"

"Ok then, tonight we have karaoke night but let's all go get something to eat" the nun says leading them out. Jeffrey is left alone on stage with a light on him and he looks at the chairs and then at the TV and smiles.

"This sis gonna be one awesome night." Jeffrey gets off and hurries to the dining room.

Later That Night...

Jeffrey is behind the curtains and hears chatter on the other side. Kids are sitting down looking at the stage anxiously waiting for the show to start and Jeffrey is getting nervous and starts to slowly sweat then the nun walk to Jeffrey.

"here are some of the songs, pick one dearie." the nun gives him a clipboard with all the names of the songs Jeffrey sees there's a ton of names so he picks randomly. He points at the song and show it at the nun. she nods and puts in the cd and turns on the small TV and leaves him alone then she goes to the girls controlling the curtains saying that he's ready the Jeffrey sees the curtains open up and sees the kids and the chatter stops and they all clap and cheer seeing its Jeffrey. Then real Jeffrey smiles seeing that's he's popular. Then he sees his younger self waving at the crowd with a big smile.

"hi guys, thanks for coming and tonight were gonna have fun!" all the kids cheer then the music starts and he puts up the volume and gets ready to sing the lyrics come out.

**Take a step off of that silver bird from your planet**

**And you brought a little bit of that cold with you**

**Now wring me out like you would your bastarding father**

**And you're so quick to stick to that scum**

**Hungry like a piranha**

**Swallow a little of that sea**

**Now taste a little bit of the salt in me**

**Throw up a little bit of it on your knees**

**Now doesn't that bring you back to the beginning?**

**Before you poured your elements away**

**Now sink back to the bottom of it all**

All the kids start bobbing there head to the music every likes it and others fist pump the air and Jeffrey pumps up the crowd "come on guys, whoa!"

**Seal your lips with the black stitch of a secret**

**Parade with that speechless dryness of the desert air**

**Lay flat under the lime light you feed off all the fiction**

**Cold callus and boiled between the bleak deep of your dirty hands**

**Kiss your son now kiss your bible**

**And you know I never wanted to see your face**

**I just won't believe it**

**Swallow a little of that sea**

**Now taste a little bit of the salt in me**

**Rub a little of it on your knees**

**Now doesn't that bring you back to the beginning?**

**Before you poured your elements away**

**Now sink back to the bottom of it allll**

**You're sinkin your sinkinn**

The kids see how amazing Jeffrey voice is and cheer him on. The girls scream out his name and the child is also amazed and fist pumps the air. Jeffrey pumps up the crowd again. Jeffrey smiles and starts dancing.

**Swallow a little of that sea**

**Now taste a little bit of the salt in me**

**Throw up a little bit of it on your knees**

**Now doesn't that bring you back to the beginning?**

**Before you poured your elements away**

**Now sink back to the bottom of it all**

**Before you poured your elements away**

**Now sink to the bottom of it allll.**

Jeffrey takes a bow and the curtains close everyone cheered loudly the really enjoyed the show. Jeffrey puts back the microphone and heads off the stage and goes to the crowd. The girls screamed out his named and they picked him up. Jeffrey is enjoying himself and everyone's chanting his name. Then the flashback ends Jeffrey comes back to his senses and shakes his head and sees he's still holding the mic. He puts it back down and heads out.

The Orphanage Corridors...

Jeffrey heads back to the front doors and looks back and sees everything is coming back to him. but then all around him again the ground shakes all around him and sees the building is collapsing on its self. Jeffrey tries to make a run for it but the derbies have blocked of the exit and sees holes forming on the floors and there forming all around him. And looks up and a big block hits him in the face.

Jeffrey wakes up and sees everything blurry and feels like he's going to pass out and tries to stand but his whole body aches. And all he got to see was candy cane trees, and gumballs around him. And then he passes out.

Sometime Later...

Jeffrey wakes up and sees his body doesn't hurt anymore and he sees everything is blurry and he rubs his eyes and regains his vision. Then he stands up and looks around he sees candy cane trees, gumdrops and bunch of other candy all around him. His eyes widen with amusement.

"WOW, am I in a candy-land world? Where the hell am I?"

He looks around and wonders if it's all real he looks down and sees the he's stepping on cocoa powder and picks it up with his two fingers.

"Feels real" and taste it. "AND it taste REAL!" blows it off his fingers and walks around and the hooded pops out of no were and is in the distance but Jeffrey didn't notice. he looks up at a candy cane tree and tries to climb it as soon he touch's one of the tree branches he sees that's all around him changed scenery. And the tree disappears before him and he hits the floor had on his butt. he looks left and right seeing what just happen. he stands back but and dust himself of he sees that all around him there is derbies and further down there's a destroyed small town and more derbies. he rubs his head from the fall and looks around and sees like he's in a warzone.

"The hell's going on I was in a candy world now im in a war zone? What's up with theses dream?"

Jeffrey gets annoyed and heads further down the place the he spots a big tower. he looks at it in awe and runs to it as he get nearer he sees green things flying to it and the tower shoots of a bright beam to the sky and the thing are flying to it. Jeffrey hurries to it and then all around him the scenery changes again and Jeffrey hits and 8-bit tree. He lands on his back and looks up at what he hit and sees it's a tree. He looks around and finds himself in a forest. And then he stands back but he gets mad at these inceptions happening to him and punches the tree.

"The hell's is going on im really getting pissed"

Jeffrey calms himself down and finds a bright light down at the far end of the forest as he gets there he sees that there's a small town and a sees a big apartment and at his far right there's a lot of bricks. he looks back at the apartment and heads to it as he make it over there he sees that the hooded appeared in front of the doors. and does an evil chuckle.

(well that's chapter three and man this one took a while but hope you guys enjoy this one and in still waiting and those reviews and those gives me motivation to write more :P and NEXT TIME ON WRECK IT RALPH 2: THE OTHER GAMER. Jeffrey has been getting theses inceptions and messages and he's know little by little getting to know his past but not all of it. oh and the song is mora-sonny Moore. Again I want dem precious reviews lol.)


	4. Chapter 4- Jeffrey's Past Part 2

(Jeffrey continues to wonder in his dream. the hooded has been guiding him to parts of his past. but now Jeffrey sees the memories that's going to changed . now Jeffrey gets to see the answers he's been seeking. what a twist, anyway thanks guys for the reviews its been great to see people actually liking my work. thanks! ^_^ )

Chapter 4- Jeffrey's Past Part 2

As Jeffrey heads out the forest he sees the big building and a small building on his right and some trees with blue Christmas lights on them. He looks to his left and sees a mountain of building bricks and a stump. And he looks behind him and sees a big screen behind the trees but pass the screen its darkness. Jeffrey shakes his heads and looks back at the building and sees the hooded appears in front of double doors in front of the building he approaches it. He sees Jeffrey coming to him and he snickers.

Front of the Building…

Jeffrey walks up to him and the hooded stops him.

"**You made it this far, impressive** 'he nods' **but your journey is not over, I have more to show you"  
**  
Jeffrey crosses his arms and looks up at him.

"I appreciate you helping me with my past and memories, but I got one question to you… who are you?"

"**the answer for that lays behind the memories.**" he waves is hand and a small portal giving out black and purple aura behind Jeffrey but he doesn't notice. And the hooded walks up to him.

"**I have one more journey for you, this one will answer the questions in your head, and make you see what you were and did in the past, and find what you use to protect so dearly**,"

points at his chest

**"follow your heart and listen to what it tells you"**

but the hooded leans forward.

"**But know this, this one, won't be easy**"

leans back and kicks Jeffrey down to the portal and Jeffrey falls down he lends out an arm to the hooded to catch him but he doesn't.

"AHHHH…"

The hooded walk to the edge and looks down and sees Jeffrey disappears into the darkness. The hooded sighs

"**good luck brother**"

he waves his hand in the air signaling to close the portal closes and walks away. Back with Jeffrey he's been falling so he closes his eyes and his cloth is is flying in the wind and he her the hooded voice again but faintly

"**but know this, this one is not gonna be easy**"

Then another portal opens up underneath Jeffrey and he slowly descends from the sky and his feet touch's the floor and he slowly opens his eyes and looks up he see the portal above him disappears he brushes his hair back and sees the night sky. the stars sparkle and shine and he looks back down and sees he's back at the orphanage and sees some lights turned on. he heads inside the building.

Orphanage Corridors...

he closes the door behind him and sees to his left the living room a couple of nuns talking with the chimney turned on. he over hears their conversation.

" do you think he's gonna like the news his big brother has been protecting him since the beginning they set foot in here"

"life's tough sister but its not up to me the family is coming for him tomorrow!" the nun sighs "im sorry but just doesn't looks fair why can't they get both"

"maybe they just want him and not the other,i know how you feel but maybe he will find a better life, but with out his brother"

Jeffrey sees the atmosphere gets depressing. then he shakes his head and wonders where his younger self is and so he heads upstairs.

Orphanage Top Floor...

as he heads upstairs and enters the big room he sees all the kids sleeping on there own beds and Jeffrey looks around to find his younger-self. and sees one kid sitting on his bed and the moonlight shining on him. Jeffrey walk up to him and sees its young Jeffrey. but sees the younger self has something on his mind. he gets of his bed and goes to the window next to his bed and looks up at the night sky.

"I don't want to live here anymore, I want more out of life!" he looks at the bed next it him Jeffrey sees its the kids that's always with him.

"me and Jacob could be having a better life instead of here" looks out the window again and sighs " but ive made a promise to him and I never break my promise's" and he feels around his neck and grabs his necklace. On it in small square letters, 'Hero'. Jeffrey looks at the kid.

"wait this kid is Jacob...sounds freaking familiar"

younger Jeffrey sighs and looks out the window and sees the stars twinkle and shine and a shooting star comes by and quickly closes his eyes and wishes for something. real Jeffrey crosses his arms and wonders what wish he made. younger Jeffrey smiles when he finish his wish and yawns and stretches and hears someone coming up the stir and quickly goes to his bed and sleep. one of the nuns from the living room is here and quietly walks to Jacob. and shakes him gently.

"Jacob, sweetie I have some news for you"

"mmm.. 5 more minutes"

"sweetie a family has picked you to live with them but...' looks to her left looking at Jeffrey sleeping on his bed "the rest of the news you won't like" looks back at Jacob. and he slowly rises up with one hand rubbing his eye yawning.

"what do you mean?"

"Jacob a family has sing papers to take you but they didn't have enough for Jeffrey" Jacob looks at her worried

"what do you mean" looks at Jeffrey and back at her "that Jeffrey won't be with me"

"im sorry Jacob, i needed to tell you to prepare you for tomorrow cause there coming" Jacob looks up at her with a surprised look on his face.

"are you serious...that soon" Jacob becomes a bit sad and looks down. The nun stands up and sees Jacob looking down sad.

"I can't imagine what your feeling but I wanted to tell you" the nun gets of his bed and heads to the door and Jacob looks at her with a small tear running down his cheek.

"he made me a promise that ill never forget, he's my brother and has been helping me and protected me, Jeffrey was always there for me, I don't want to leave him" real Jeffrey looks at Jacob with a shocked face.

"WHAT! I HAD A BROTHER"

then Jeffrey gets a flashback but this time not with a distorted voice. in his head he sees his younger self with little Jacob in front of the gates.

"im scared Jeffrey" Jacob looks up at Jeffrey

"don't worry Jacob" he turns around and kneels down to his height.

"Jacob, I promise you that ill protect you, I'll always be here for you" points at Jacob's heart. Jacob looks down at his chest and looks back up at Jeffrey.

"promise?"

"promise!"

then Jacob smiles and they both embrace. then Jeffrey's flashback takes him to another he's in the courtyard and see younger Jeffrey and Jacob and sees the kids surrounding them and the bulky kid comes out.

"welcome, and you are.."

"Jeffrey" he says nervously and sees Jacob hold his hand tighter and hides behind Jeffrey and peeks out a little to see the kids. the bulky kid looks down and sees jacob.

"and him?"

"jacob, my little brother" then the bulky kid nods and greets them both again

"welcome Jeffrey and Jacob its a pleasure to meet you guys!" then the nun walks outside calling the kids to come inside to eat. Then the flashbacks end and Jeffrey's back seeing Jacob and the nun still talking. The nun sighs and looks at Jacob who's holding back some tears.

"Jacob, think about it,well talk about this in the morning"

the nun goes down stairs and Jacob wipes his eyes and looks at Jeffrey who's sleeping and goes back to bed. Real Jeffrey sees that the world around him goes fast-forward for a few seconds the moonlight disappears and the sun comes out half of the kids go downstairs to eat breakfast. then time slows down and goes at a normal pace and young Jeffrey waked up yawns and stretches. and takes the covers of and walks to the side of Jacobs bed and shakes him gently.

"wake up sleepy head." no response and Jeffrey shakes him again.

"Jacob, come on wake up...Jacob?" he gets suspicious and takes the covers off and sees Jacob is not in bed.

"Jacob!" looks around worried " where are you little bro!" then he hurries and heads to the stairs and as he goes down he hears Jacobs voice.

"JEFFREY HELP ME!"

Jeffrey quickly goes down stairs and feels his neck looking for the necklace but its not there but feels its not there. and looks around him if it fell and gets mad and goes down stairs. but he sees Jacob with a family, a man and a women holding Jacob as he tries to fight back but throws weak punches.

"I don't wanna go!"

and a nun speaking with them giving the 'mother' documents and papers of Jacob. Jeffrey approaches them and a nun stops him by putting her hand over his left shoulder.

"Jeffrey im sorry you have to see this but Jacob was giving a family, but they don't have enough to pay for you."

"NO i can't leave Jacob he needs me" Jeffrey tries to pushes the nun's hand off his shoulder but she tightens her grip and grabs a hold of him and more nuns come to help.

"LET GO OF ME!" then Jeffrey looks up and sees the nun showing the parents a syringe.

"this will knock him out, he'll go to sleep in 10 minutes" then she kneels down to Jacob who's still trying to break free.

"Jacob, this is going to hurt a little but be a big boy about it" Jacob shakes his head saying no but the nun took his hand and puts the needle in him and gives him the content inside. Jacob gets free from the mans grip and grabs the syringe and throws it away grabs something from his poket and runs to Jeffrey but he stumbles and hits the floor he looks up his vision starts to get blurry. and see Jeffrey being tried to put down by the nuns but jerffrey is putting up a good fight one of the nuns Charlie horse him and goes to the floor and one of his hands gets free and reaches out to Jacob.

Jacob see and reaches out his hand too and they both hold on. Jacob is about to pass out and look up weakly at Jacob with a weak smile.

"Jeffrey, i'll never leave you, listen to your heart"

and he passes out and Jeffrey sees in his hand the necklace that Jacob gave him. then the nuns come back and pull back Jeffrey and put im down. he looks up and sees the father come and pick up sleeping Jacob. he holds him in his hand and walks out with the mother and they close the door be hind them.

"NOOO! JACOB, MY LITTLE BRO! NOO"

Jeffrey gets free again but one of the nuns got him with the needle. he feels a sharp sting on his arm and pulls out the syringe and tosses it away and throws one of the nuns of him and runs to the door.

Courtyard...

"Jacob!"

its raining out side and Jeffrey is getting soaked but he can't find Jacob anywhere and falls on his knees and starts to cry.

"JACOB" looks up and sobs more. "NOOOOOOO!" the kids from inside see Jeffrey crying in the rain and sees him crying some get touched in the heart and tears run down their cheeks. Jeffrey stands up and looks at the necklace and closes his eyes and he makes a fist holding the necklace.

"I promise you Jacob, that I'll find you"

puts on the necklace and heads inside, real Jeffrey has his eyes watery and looks down and wipes his tears and the hooded comes out of the shadows and he has his arms crossed.

"**your journey is almost done."**

Jeffrey stays silent and wipes his tears.

"bring it"

then the hooded waves his hand in the air and the world around Jeffrey changes from the orphanage to a small room with a operating bed and a bunch of surgical equipment everywhere. Jeffrey looks around him with a puzzled face.

"what does this place have to do with me?" Jeffrey the sees the young Jeffrey slowly appearing on the bed all chained up.

"what the fu..." then the doctor come in with other nurses with a nun.

"ma'am, what were going to do is a bit risky but it will definitely erase his memory, the only bad side effect is that his head might hurt if he remembers anything from the past"

the nun nods and goes out the door the doctor puts on his mask and so do all the nurses and they all round up around Jeffrey as he slowly wakes up. his vision is blurry and he tries to rub his eye and see he's all shacked up and looks and sees the doctor and his crew about to do something. Jeffrey looks up with a scared look on his face.

"wha, what are you guys going to do to me?"

"what were going to do may hurt a little"

then all the nurses hold down young Jeffrey while the doctor does his work. real Jeffrey can't see what there doing cause the nurses are block the view but he sees Jeffrey's legs and arm trembling terribly and and sees he's holding on to the necklace. then the shaking stops and the nurses stand back including the doctor. then one of the nurses named luisa walks forward to the doctor

"sir did he survive?"

"luisa i don't know if he's going to make it"

then the nurses look at Jeffrey with a sad face them a moment of silence passes then Jeffrey wakes up coughing. the doctor looks at him with a shocking look on his face.

"I can't believe he survived! but did it work?" the doctor and luisa go to the bed but the rest stay were there are. luisa checks his heart rate and his breathing the doctor checks his eyes Jeffrey breathes heavily and sees there helping him he slowly rises up and they stand back but he looks at them with a lost face.

"what just happened?" he tries brush his hair back but the chains stop him he looks down and sees he's shackled.

"what the..."

luisa gets the keys from her pocket and walks to Jeffrey

"i got it don't worry" she unlocks the shackles and Jeffrey feels his wrists and jumps of his bed. he looks around him if every thing is brand new. the nun walks in and sees Jeffrey alright walks to the doctor.

"did it work?

"yes actually i don't know but if he remembers any thing from the past it will hurt him"

the nun nods and walks to Jeffrey and leads him out of there.

The Orphanage Courtyard...

the nun and Jeffrey walk in the gates and two kids sees its has his head down all the time as they walk inside another nun comes and greets each other and leaves Jeffrey behind. then the two kids come in and walks up to Jeffrey.

"hey Jeffrey what's up no time no see"

"yeah Jeffrey were did you go?"

"what were you doing?"

"why were you taking so long?"

the questions keep coming and Jeffrey looks up with a blank face and his head starts to hurt he holds his head screaming in agony.

"AHHH UHGGHH!.. AHHH!"

the two kids back up and the two nuns quickly comes to the scene. then he eventually falling unconscious the nun revealed that this was because Jeffrey had lost his memories. and so they took him in and let him rest. then real Jeffrey sees the kids take in poor young Jeffrey and nuns following along. he crosses his arms seeing his past seeing all the pain, fun, and promises. the hooded comes forth and Jeffrey sees. he crosses his arms and smiles.

"thanks, for everything... I don't know your name?" the hooded smirks

"**I told you who I am when you seen everything**" the hooded puts his hand up and takes his hoody off and Jeffrey's face is filled with shock and his whole body goes _numb_ and his hands cold.

"your Jacob!" Jeffrey looks at him with shock the hooded now his face is revealed and its Jacob. He crosses his arms seeing Jeffrey in this state he snaps his fingers and Jeffrey snaps of it. and Jacob gets something from his hoody and takes it out walks to Jeffrey grabs his hand and places something on his hand and closes it Jeffrey looks down and sees its the necklace and looks up at Jacob. he smiles

"**here Jeffrey you forgot this**"

"thanks Jacob"

"remember ill always be here" points at his chest and Jeffrey puts on the necklace and puts his hand over his chest and closes his eyes. Jacob waves his hand to wake him up. the scenery around Jeffrey starts to fade and Jeffrey starts to fall. as Jeffrey falls he has his arms spread out and his clothes flying in the wind and hears a weird voice.

"**this is not your grave, but you are welcome in it,**"

then a loud thunder goes off that wakes up Jeffrey and he's breathing hard looks around he sees he's back at his room his TV, the consoles, and the laptop charging. Jeffrey takes a deep breath and breathes out.

"what a weird, long, trippy, dream. but i can't remember what clearly happened" he sighs and looks out the window and sees its raining so looks like he can't go outside. he yawns and stretches and takes the covers of him. he looks at his watch and see its 11:30 Sunday he shrugs it off. he heads down stairs to eat some cereal.

Ten Minutes Later...

he goes up stairs and walks to his _Xbox 360 _he looks at the games and picks one which to play.

"litwak has the demo's of the new arcade games but" take out a CD of _Minecraft _"I have the full game" turn on the console and puts in the game and grabs his controller to play.

Sometime Later...

as Jeffrey plays the game his mother calls him. he pauses the game and walks to his mothers room he sees her with a bunch of papers, all disorganized.

"i need you to get me a file for me in the office Jeffrey"

"ok"

Jeffrey heads down stairs and goes to his mother's office and looks for a file. as he retrieved the file something caught his eye a old dusty file. Jeffrey sets down the file and slowly goes to the old one and picks it up. blows the dust off it and opens it up and takes everything out he sees what was all in his dream. pictures of the orphanage, the kids, Jeffrey keeps pulling out pictures and documents say that he was an orphan.

and after Jeffrey sees every thing there was one last thing inside he reached his hand inside and pulls out a small bag with some thing inside he opens it up and takes out the necklace and sees that all in his dream was true. he grabs a hold of it and puts it on. goes gets the file goes up stairs hands it to his mother. and she doesn't say anything and heads back to his room and continues to play.

(FINALLY I finished! NECT TIME ON WRECK IT RALPH 2: THER OTHER GAMER! Jeffrey now saw his past and knows what he is. but with the thought of litwak's arcade going to close for a week is still in the back of his head. Jeffrey doesn't know it yet but...he's going to have an epic adventure! oh and thanks again for the support of the reviews. it makes me happy that you guys love my story :D!)


	5. Chapter 5- Where the hell am I?

(Jeffrey has learned about his past that's all true and sad. but he found it deep in his heart to remember and leave it all behind. but the thought of litwak's arcade closing down for a week is still running through his mind. thanks guys for sticking around and reading my story I try to update soon as possible but like everyone I have family problems. and a bunch of other crap but thanks anyways :D!)

Chapter 5- Where the hell am I?

Jeffrey continues to play _Minecraft_. And he's having fun with his Xbox live friend.

"Jeffrey can you make a cobble stone generator?"

"No"

"Ok I'll figure it out and you get some wood"

"OK, but there's stone all around you"

"Ah well no shit, go get some sapling im going to make an extension"

"Ok"

As in the game Jeffrey walks away from his friend and enters the forest and starts chopping down some trees. He chopped down a lot and as he has enough wood. He turns around and sees his nightmare.

"CREEPER!"

"Where?!"

"BEHIND ME! RUN! AH SHIIIT"

Jeffrey sprints and jumps to his friend's house. And the creeper followed him and his friends sees.

"dammit don't bring it over here" he heads inside and gets a wooden sword and heads outside and sees Jeffrey jumping and running around it and punching it but the creeper is spinning in circles. And Jeffrey is laughing at the situation

"Ha-ha dumb creeper...ah dammit" the creeper explodes and Jeffrey tries to jump away but the explosion killed him and losing all the wood chunks and Jeffrey spawns next to a bed laughing.

"I don't always blow up, but when I do, I table flip...stay grumpy my friends"

Then Jeffrey hears his friend laughing hard on his head set. He's trying to catching his breath.

"You're a freaking idiot!"

"I am? Ha well im DA MODERATOR!"

Sometime Later...

Jeffrey and his friend had a blast but Jeffrey began to get bored and told him he'll be getting off. So as Jeffrey stands up and walks over to the console he noticed that there's no more tapping against the window and thunder. Jeffrey walks to the window and see that the sun is out and the clouds are out the way he smiles that he can go to litwak knowing that tomorrow is the last day. He goes and gets ready puts on black and white converse, a white t-shirt and a gray jacket and black jeans. He walks to the mirror and check himself out with the long hair and fixes his jacket and heads out.

Front of the House...

He gets on is skate board about to leave but his mother stops him.

"Jeffrey are you going back at that stupid arcade? Huh"

He turns his head slightly to look behind him but not looking at her.

"It's not a stupid arcade and yea im going over there"

"OK but don't come late or you'll be locked out"

Jeffrey sighs hard and gets on his skate board and head phones and rides away.

Out on the streets…

As he heads to the arcade

He rides fast on his skateboard. He hops a curb and passes a couple who he almost bumped right into.

"Hey!"

"Watch yourself dude!"

Jeffrey looks back.

"Sorry about that! Move a little quicker next time!"

He continues to ride away. Jeffrey pushes hard and onto the street. But as he rides on, cars honk at him to move over, Jeffrey just goes on so he doesn't get hit. One driver rides up alongside Jeffrey, rolls down his window and yells at him.

"Hey Kid! You trying to get yourself killed!"

He just looks over.

"Want to race?! Fatty"

The driver looks funny at Jeffrey and reeves his engine as he just smiles. The driver floors it and Jeffrey boost himself but just stops because he's at the intersection, the lights red and the driver goes right through it with a cop on him in two seconds. Jeffrey just laughs as he rides ahead. The officer gets the driver out and questions him. The driver slowly looks to the side and sees him ride right by him laughing and pointing at him.

"HA-HA your fat ass needs to walk!"

And Jeffrey rides away laughing at what happened. And continued to ride his way to litwak's arcade.

Parking lot of Litwak's Arcade…

He rides and stops. He looks at the arcade in the distance. He rides straight to the arcade. As Jeffrey rides to the front doors, he kicks up his board and approaches.  
He opens the doors and heads inside.

Inside Litwak's Arcade…

Jeffrey sighs and walks inside he sees the kids running around and playing video games having a blast. Litwak passing quarters for the kids to play more. Jeffrey sees that all the new game have big lines on it so it would take a long time to play the new games so Jeffrey checks around if there's any games not being played and spots _Fix it Felix Jr._ Jeffrey smiles and walks to it but doesn't but in the quarter and sees the cut scene of the bulldozer putting the stump on a garbage dump. And building an apartment on what was his home. The Jeffrey sees the high scores coming on show first- _josh litwak_ second- _Jeffrey._

Jeffrey looks at litwak's high score and makes a determined face that he'll beat it but it may take time. He check his watch and sees its 12:45.

"Ok I have time, LEETS DO THIS" he puts in the quarters and begins to play.

Sometime Later...

The game starts to get pretty intense and then the moppet girl comes by. And sees Jeffrey playing the game with ease.

"You're pretty good at this game"

"Yea im trying to beat josh's score. So no talking, must focus"

"Ok"

She stays next to him seeing him play. Then more and more kids start to come by and sees Jeffrey at a high round. They see the level pretty hard but Jeffrey is pulling it off. Then mostly everyone's here including Jeffrey friends Brenda, Natalya, and Tommy. then Litwak looks around and sees the half the kids in the arcade has disappear then sees there are all at _wreck it ralph._ Litwak walks over there and sees the kids paying attention on the screen and Jeffrey playing.

"Jeffrey what's up?"

"Sorry litwak can't speak im trying to win, im going to pull off a Charlie Sheen."

Some of the kids laugh and others giggle.

"Ok hot shot"

Then he fixes his glasses and see's that Jeffrey is half way to josh's high score. And as he gets closer he losses a life but has a remaining of two life's. And the atmosphere gets intense and Jeffrey starts to feel pressure. Bricks be falling left and right Jeffrey avoiding the bricks it's like and apocalypse. Then Jeffrey now needs just two more windows. Jeffrey hops on a ledge and fixes one window but a brick was about to hit him but he got out in time.

"Now just one more to go! COME ON!"

And as Jeffrey goes to repair the window it's already too late a brick fell on him and game over. All the kids went 'ahhh' knowing that he was extremely close.

"What a buff" the moppet girl says

Jeffrey sighs and looks down and the kids got disappointed and went back at their games. Tommy and Natalya stayed with Jeffrey as the rest went away.

"You were pretty close Jeff" tommy said

"Yea that was awesome"

Brenda walks next to him and hugs him.

"You were great Jeff!"

He looks down at Brenda and pats her head. Slightly looks up at the arcade game and says something under his breath.

"Wreck it ralph" and smiles

Tommy pats him in the back and Natalya gives him a thumbs up Brenda lets go and smiles and they walk away leaving him alone.

He smiles and looks at the game if he should try again or not. A moment passes and looks at his pocket with quarters and taps it.

"Maybe next time Felix 'then the high scores come out again' but im sure as hell ain't giving up"

He smiles and walks away he has a coin on his hand flipping it with his thumb and repeats the process while looking around for any other game that isn't being played. he sees the new games are all being still used and having long lines he shakes his head and sees Tommy playing sugar rush on he's own and so Jeffrey walks up to him. Jeffrey walks around the seat watching him play the game but looks like he has it on a hard difficulty. He sees that he's playing as Gloyd Orangeboar and that he's in 5th place on the top three are Taffyta, Rancis, Candle head and Vanellope. Then a turn was coming up and he drifted pass rancis and candle head. Now it's him taffyta and Vanellope von Schweetz.

They are coming up a spiraling big cake and candle head drops a cherry bomb but this set of a chain reaction behind Gloyd. Screwing up Tommy but Jeffrey quickly walks around the seat and grabs the wheel.

"Just hold on! Keep it straight!"

"Hey!" Tommy yells

"Watch the road!"

He looks back at the screen. He follows Jeffrey movements and avoids from being hit.

"Now, activate your special weapon." he orders Tommy

He does, and his game the character's hood launches a weapon on top of the hood at the other racer. Shooting taffyta and candle head out the way and it's him and Vanellope. She has a straight shot at the finish line. They pass by the floating items boxes and Gloyd gets a speed boost. Tommy uses it making him and vanellope neck in neck but she glitch's. And she slides across the finish line and Vanellope Von Schweetz wins the does her own winner's dance as she gets a gold cup. Tommy frowns but shrugs it off and looks up at Jeffrey.

"Thanks for trying to help"

"No problem"

Jeffrey back's up and sees Tommy go at it again. He then walks around seeing the kids play the old and new games. The new games still has those long lines but he walks up to one of the new ones which is Kingdom_ Hearts_. And see the kid enjoying the game seeing sora jumping and destroying and slash by slash stopping those heartless. He then notices that _hero's duty_ is not being used and so he walks up to the arcade game.

He smiles and puts in the quarter's taps the button and music comes on smoke slowly coming out from the bottom of the arcade game and he looks at the screen.

"On a planet with no name a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong, scientist are trapped inside and cannot escape only the strong and brave soldiers can finish the fight and save those scientist, good luck soldier"

He then sees Calhoun walk up to the screen and she looks serious.

"Are you ready rookie, let's find out"

"More ten you ever be, HA' loads his plastic toy rifle, ' lock and load oohrah!"

Then the gates open and the squad runs in to the battle field shooting all the cybugs in their path Jeffrey also riddling all the bugs and laughing. There coming left and right. Swooping down on the troops some have been 'KIA' others are still surviving.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch"

But as she said that Jeffrey already shot down the bugs that were supposed to drop the eggs and he they end up in front of the blast door and Calhoun looks at the first person shooter.

"Alright ladies the kitten whispers and tickle fights are over, we need to get inside rescue the surviving scientist the entrance to the lab is straight ahead. This is a rescue mission ladies"

Then the blast door opens up revealing tons hundreds or thousands of cybug. Jeffrey gets serious and cocks his gun and aims.

"BRING IT ON MUTHA TRUCKERS"

The first person shooter follows as they both and the rest rampage right in through the swarm.

"Whoooaa, come and take it baby!"

He shoots three cybugs in a row and his scoreboard is going up quickly but he doesn't notice. They enter the tower and it all got silent the solider look around and Calhoun walks up to the elevator calling it to pick them up and it makes a loud sound and she walks back to the first person shooter.

"We need to hold position here till the elevator comes, get ready 'then a loud screeching noise is heard' cause there coming"

Then they get ambushed from the cybugs and everybody shoots them but more and more start to come. Then everybody has their backs against the elevator doors and seeing the soldiers going down one by one. Jeffrey and Calhoun stand their ground and finally the elevator doors open up and the first person shooter and Calhoun run inside and turn around seeing the cybug coming closer but the doors closed in time. The camera slowly looks at Calhoun who fixes her hair,

"You're not too shabby rookie but the fight is not over"

Then the first person shooter looks down at the gun and reloads and looks back up. then 'ding' the doors open and they see a group of scientist in a corner about to be devoured by a cybug Jeffrey takes the shot and now they're safe and they walk up to them.

"Thanks, thank you for receiving our distress call, I thought we weren't going to make it"

"Its ok civilian well take you to safety"

Then one of the scientist walks forward

"We can stop the bug by turning on the power which will shoot a beam to the sky killing all of them"

"Ok take us there"

As they were about to leave a cybug comes out of no were and takes a scientist. Every one quickly goes to the elevator and Calhoun take the shot leading the rest inside. The rest go inside the elevator including the first person shooter and the other was done for and Calhoun walks in.

Top Floor of the Tower...

As they go up Jeffrey sees the golden medal. But a lot of eggs everywhere and cybugs also. The scientist are left inside the elevator wile Calhoun and first person shooter took care of the cybug. a few moments later after gunshot where shot everywhere and tons of bullet shells on the floor the scientist run to the main computer and turn on the power. They look out and see the bugs eyes go from green to blue and flying to the light then. the first person shooter walks up the stairs to get the medal and then general hologram pops out giving him the medal and while that's going on a big ship is outside the tower and Calhoun leads the scientist on to the escape pods sending then onto the ship.

then Jeffrey finished the game earning the medal and the words 'game over' comes out and showing Jeffrey beating his old score but still in second rank.

"Damit"

but then he spots a kid on the arcade of _Fix it Felix Jr. _that accidently knocked over his soda causing a puddle dangerously close to the game Jeffrey looks back at the game and sees he finished and so he walks over to the scene but sees the kid left it as it is and went somewhere else. Jeffrey gets an upset face seeing the kid didn't do anything to fix it.

So Jeffrey grabs a small towel and walks to it but then some kids ran by bumping into him. causing him to trip and stepped on the puddle which made him slip in between the arcade between _Fix it Felix Jr._ and _Pac-Man._ and he tried to hold on but like he had a towel on his hand he lost grip and fell down making him hit the floor hard and his head bump hard on to the surge bar and the expose cord goes wild again causing it to spark everywhere and the it stucked itself to Jeffrey making his shake like crazy, electrocuting him and then he slowly closes his eyes and stops shaking then a blue light travels from Jeffrey's head to the cord and in the surge bar.

Sometime Later...

Litwak sees the kids now going home but he notice that Jeffrey wasn't the last one like always. Then Brenda skips by litwak leaving the arcade and he looks down.

"Hey little girl have you seen Jeffrey"

"Yea he was playing _Fix it Felix _a while ago maybe he left early"

"Ok little girl see you next week"

"Bye mister litwak"

Then he sees her go away and he brushes his hair back and locks up the arcade and goes home.

Back with Jeffrey, pink clouds start to spin around and it looks like it's about to form a tornado but no funnel. In the middle thunder starts to spark and then a big fireball shoots down from the middle to the ground creating a small crater. Then the clouds went back to normal. then dust starts to settle down near the crater and reveals its Jeffrey he slowly wakes up but his whole body aches and his vision is blurry he blinks several times. And he feels like he's going to pass out all he got to see was a vast candy cane trees and pink everywhere.

"Where...The...hell am...I?"

Then he passes out. And he hears the hooded voice again

"**Your journey starts now!"**

(that's right now that Jeffrey has now entered a strange world with candy everywhere? and what was with the entrance he made with the thundering, spiraling clouds. find out on NEXT TIME ON WRECK IT RALPH 2: THE OTHER GAMER. And keep them reviews coming show the love XD! And thanks for reading and liking ma story! ^_^)


	6. Chapter 6 -On the Run!

(So far Jeffrey has a world of candy at first glance, when he wakes up what will happen? What will this guy do? We really don't know read and find out. What an introduction wow…well I have bet myself wait no…swore that if I got a good review or just _A _review ill post this chapter and another. And for those who just want to read thanks to take your spare time and helping me ^_^ yaay! )

Chapter 6- On the Run!

smoke from the crater Jeffrey created fades away and he starts glitching like crazy and as soon it stops Jeff wakes up gasping holding his chest with one hand his whole body hurting from the fall and a sharp pain from his left arm and starts glitching and then stops. he looks around the he sees he's in a small crater.

"Ahh, god that freaking hurt geez"

So he picks himself up dust himself off. He then climbs out of the crater. And looks around seeing candy cane trees and all types of candy, gumdrops and bunch of other candy all around him. His eyes widen with amazement.

"Where the hell am I? Hello is anyone out there… hello!"

He looks around and wonders if it's all real he looks down on his shoes and sees the he's stepping on cocoa powder. He picks it up with his two fingers and examines it

"Feels real" and taste it. "AND it taste REAL!"

Blows it off his fingers as it flies in the air and walks around. He looks up at a candy cane tree and decides to climb it as he goes up, he reaches to the top of the tree and hangs on a breeze passes by as he looks around and seeing the amazing view. He notices that in the middle of the land there's something spelled out with candy like letters saying

"Sugar rush? The game? That can be true, the hell is going on! "

He keeps looking around seeing a white castle in the distance, a racetrack, and further to the right is more candy cane trees. Jeff sighs and brush's his hair back but he notices that there a race going on. He narrows his eyes and sees dusts zooming down the track and off in the distance.

"Maybe they can help me,"

He shakes his head. And so he jumps down on the branches reaching the floor but then lands on a double stripe and it disappears in thin air.

"What the…AHHH!"

He falls screaming the top of his lungs as he falls to the ground. Then he lands on his face as dust powder flies then settles down. He stands up rubbing the powder off his face.

"Ow god that hurt, at least my face broke his fall"

Jeff dusts himself off and starts to walk away from the crater but then police sirens are heard in the distance Jeff notice and takes cover behind one of the trees nearby him as what appears to be a donut and a Twinkie cops driving to the crash site. A truck and the two ride their motorcycles and they get near the crash site where Jeff landed. They park near it and get off and walk up to the small crater. The donut looks at the crater and back at his partner.

"Wynchel the thing that must've fell it's not here 'looks back at the crater' and maybe it left"

"Yeah Duncan, but we can go back to the president empty handed"

Then as soon he said that the truck starts to move side to side and barking coming from the back.

"Looks like the devil dogs got something!"

The cops walk to the back of the truck and open the back doors and struggled but quickly strapped on to the dogs. Jeff sees what's going on, he rubs his eyes making sure he's not seeing things.  
"What the..." then everything goes white.

**15 minutes earlier…**

The Race track…

The Starting line…

Everything is quiet and then the girl from dance dance revolution speaks clearly throughout the whole place.

"All Clear the arcade is close"

Then chatter go throughout the place then in sugar rush. Vanellope walks to her podium as sour bill gives her an introduction to the audience with his drone voice.

"Citizens of Sugar rush, Here the rightful ruler and princess of sugar rush, vanellope von Schweetz"

He moves out the way as the curtains open up reveling Vanellope, as she skips her way to the microphone telling the racers about the Random Rooster and the golden coins. Then of in the distance thundering is her she turns around an including everyone they see off in the distance. Spiraling clouds, and thundering like crazy and a fireball shoots down from the middle and 'BOOM' a loud sound went off. Vanellope looks back at the racers seeing them all of them worried and scared for what just happened. She calls the two cops and they hurry to her.

"Can you guys go check out what happened bring back anything that you find"

"Yes princess"

The one of them hurries onto their motorcycle and the other get another cop to drive the truck which is papa beard. The three drive away to the crash site.

**Back to the Present…**

Jeff sees the two walk to the back of the truck and get the dogs strapped on as they bark wildly. Then the dogs get a scent and starts sniffing the air and then barking at the direction where Jeff is hiding. The cops notice the direction the dogs are barking at and then walk towards it. His heart starts to pump hard out of his chest. Seeing he's about to get caught and he's got to think fast.

"Should I run it? 'He peeks over to the cops and looks further down the forest' ...screw it"

He stands up and starts sprinting away, the cops notice him and give chase after him.

"He's over there get him!"

"Hey you C'mere kid!"

The cops begin to chase after Jeff but then they are being dragged by the dog and so they let go, then they quickly go back to their motorcycles start it up and told beard papa that they got him on the run so the three ride after Jeff. He looks back and sees the dogs, cops on motorcycles and a truck chasing after him he looks back in front of him he goes zigzag's and pushing lollipops bushes and jumping over jaw breakers. Trying to avoid them and get away from he get deeper inside the forest.

As Jeff keeps running for his life he hears engines throttling he stops and then quickly a racer zoomed past by him really fast causing dust flying behind it and everywhere. Then more racer past by him, then Jeff notice that he's near a track turns back and hears the dogs barking fading away. He smiles at the good news and heads down following the track.

Starting line…

As Jeff walks down the track he hears cheering further down. So he picks up the pace and finds himself at the starting line of the track. And looks all around him seeing the audience made out of candy or candy people. He rubs his face and eyes if he's seeing this correctly then his left arm hurts and he starts hold onto his arm and the pain slowly goes awy he takes a deep breath and lets go. he looks up and sees they are all focused and cheering on, looking at this big TV showing a race going on. Jeff looks and narrows his eyes at the TV seeing that kids are driving.

"You got to be kidding me"

Jeff looks both ways seeing that no one's coming and slowly walks to the starting line in the middle of the track looking at the jumbo tron. Then the sign above him changes from start to finish with big candy like letters with a trophy on top. He looks up and sees the change looks back at the screen and see the racers quickly getting close to the finish line. But then Jeff hears barking again. He turns and sees Wynchel and Duncan on the other side of the track holding onto the dogs.

"We gotcha now! Kid"

Jeff turns around and makes a run for it but as soon as he does, he notices that he step on something gooey he looks down and see he stepped on gum.

"ARE YOU FACKING KIDDING ME?"

He tries to move his leg but it won't budge, bends down and tries to lift up his foot but looks like it's pretty stuck. Down at the track Vanellope, Taffyta, and Rancis are fighting for first place. The three are neck in neck. Jeff sees the dust in the distance coming closer and closer and really fast. Jeffrey struggles to get himself free. He grabs onto his ankle and yanks and pulls for his dear life. As the racer keep fighting for first place Vanellope notices someone's on the road. And she yells honking her horn.

"Get out of the road!"

Jeff pulls and pulls the racers are literally just seconds away from the finish line. The three start honking to get him out the road. He gives a one forceful final pull and the force trips him up and he lands on his back. He turns and sees them about to run him over he curls up as the three zoom past right by him. Losing control causing them to crash near the cops making them jump out the way. He blinks repeatedly stands up and sees he's still alive. He chuckles nervously

"Ha ha holy crap im still alive"

Suddenly more revving is heard and Jeff turns around. Then all of a sudden all the racer drive by Jeff swerving out the way trying to crash into him. Jeff jumps, slides, avoiding to get hit. Jeff turns back around and sees Candle head coming right at him swerving left and right. Then everything went slow-mo and Jeff does a back flip. And Candle head went speeding right below him.

Dust flies everywhere and some of the racers almost crash in to the cops making them jump out the way. Jeff pushes himself up and hears commotions from the drivers. Jeff uses the dust as an advantage but then another sharp pain on his left arm goes.

"aghh, god 'falls on his knees' make it stop"

he stands up and runs for them not to see him, so he hides behind one of the podiums and peeks out a little at the racers.

The cops saw the wreckage Jeff made and hurries to the president's aid.

"Are you ok Miss President?"

"Yea im fine but who was the joker on the road"

"It was the thing from the sky, when the fireball came down"

"But it looked like a kid or that other gamer that was here before"

"JOSH!"

"Yea kind of but different"

The two cops tell Vanellope the story of them finding the crater then chasing Jeff and losing him but finding him again but on the track. And the crashes he's caused.

The two nod and Vanellope makes a face.

"I want to have a word with this, kid or other gamer bring him to me"

Back with Jeff he slowly backs up walks away from the podium turns around and sees a big rainbow ramp with a sign saying

"**Parting is such a sweet sorrow come back soon!**"

"An exit, perfect"

So he sprints to the top of the ramp while the cops understood there orders from Vanellope and both put the dogs back into the truck and went back on their motorcycles and on the search for him. Then Taffyta notices someone's on the rainbow ramp.

"He's over there" pointing at the ramp

The cops nod and revved up there engines and went after Jeff. Back with him he makes it to the top and turns around and his eyes widen with disbelief and amazement. Seeing the massive world before him made just simply out of candy and all exotic creations of candy. He brushes his hair back

"This is unbelievable"

He turns around and heads further down the tunnel. Then Jeff spots a train but all candy themed so he quickly walks his way to the train but as soon he boards it, sirens and engines are heard at the end of the tunnel. The cops are coming after him, Jeff walks inside seeing no one's inside the train and sits near a window in the back. The two make it where the train is at but are too late.

The train starts moving Jeff notices it and looks back at the cops who are getting mad because they lost a chance at capturing Jeff. The cops see Jeff in the train ridding down the tracks as he disappears into the cord.

"Well wait till the train comes back, leave the bikes here but bring the devil dogs, well catch him"

In the Cord…

Jeff sighs and slouches on his seat covering his face. Seeing the events that happened.

"I can't be in a game it's impossible, man this is getting out of hand, he-he that rhymed"

Then he sits up straight and then the announcer says.

"**Sugar rush Metro rail now arriving at outlet 5, Welcome to game central station**"

"Welcome to what?"

The train then slows down until a full stop the doors open and Jeff shakes his head, goes out looks all around him seeing graffiti everywhere on the walls. He walks further down and sees a tunnel of light he covers his eyes from the light as he goes further down. The light gets brighter and brighter but when he makes it to the end the light dims down he lowers his hands and for what he sees his body runs cold his heart skips a beat. All types of different game characters are before him walking around. Jeff walks further down but then 'BEEP BEEP' alarm goes off and its surprises Jeff making him jump up and land on his butt. The surge protector comes out. Jeff stands up and dusts himself off.

"Step aside air random security check, name?" asking looking down at his clip board

"Huh?"

"Sir I need your name…" the surge protector looks up fixing his glasses at Jeff and his eyes widen with shook.

"JOSH!"

"What? No I did not say that."

"What? You look like him anyways what game you came from?"

"I came from… _Sugar rush_ yea I came from there"

"And what were you doing there"

"Uh I don't know"

"I can't take that as an excuse sir ' he fixes his glasses' what game are you originally from"

"I'm from no game, I want to get out of here! Where's the exit?"

The surge protector Follows walking next to him. He looks down at him.

"Were not done here, im going to ask you again, what game are you from"

"I'm from NO FREAKING game, I just told you that I don't even know how I got HERE!"

The surge protector stands in front of him. Jeff looks down at the annoying bluish guy.

"What the hell are you even supposed to be?"

"I am the surge protector, keeping an eye out to all game s that come and go"

"Say what? Games, you got to be kidding me"

Jeff says then he turns around and walking away but then he bump into someone making him fall he turns around to see who he bumped into and sees its sora from _Kingdom Hearts_.

"Are you ok" sora lending out a hand.

"Uh yea thanks"

Jeff grabs his hand and sora helps him up and Jeff dust himself off and looks at sora with a puzzled face and points at him.

"Wait your sora from _Kingdom Hearts_"

"Yea and you are?"

"Oh god this has to be a dream"

He says brushing his hair back. Sora then nods and walks away then, Jeff notices down the tunnel the cops from sugar rush holding the dogs looking around and walking down the tunnel finding Jeff and he grows nervous. And looks back down at the surge protector whose growing inpatient and slowly walks away.

"Uh I got to go"

"HEY, STOP"

Jeff than pushes the surge protector out the way and starts to sprint away running through a crowd of characters and bumping into them and goes in a random tunnel. The cops run out the tunnel with the dogs looking left and right and an alarm goes off and they get stopped by the surge protector. Duncan walk up to the surge protector.

"We are looking for a kid that just left, have you seen him"

"Well yes officers he just past by here, his name is Jeff but kind of looks like josh"

"Can you show us were he went?"

Surge protector notices that someone entered _hero's duty_ with something

"I need to go"

The surge protector disappears and reappears by _hero's duty_ and find that it was Jeff entering. The surge protector walks in front of him and stops him.

"Jeff you're coming with me,"

"No im not 'pushes him aside and runs down to heroes duty' and don't stop me again"

The surge protector pushes himself up and zips back to the two officers.

"He went to _hero's duty_"

"Thank you"

Back with Jeff he runs down the tunnel and finds a futuristic train. He quickly goes and boards it. He goes to the back and looks out the window and sees. Duncan and Wynchel being trapped by a big group passing by and Jeff laughs.

"Ha-ha suckers"

Then a big buff solider walks right behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"What are you laughing at?"

Jeff turns around to see who it is and then sees the heroes duty solider. He gets scared and intimidated of the size of the guy.

"Uh…uhh"

Then the solider starts laughing and pushes a button on his helmet taking of his visor. And smiles at Jeff.

"Calm down josh it's me, Murkowski from hero's duty"

"Wait hero's duty the game? Is this seriously not a dream god no it's more like a nightmare!"

"Wait? You're another gamer"

"Yea sure looks like it" rubbing the back of his neck

Then the announcer from the train says

"**Now arriving at heroes duty**"

The train then slowly slows down unto a full stop and the two get off as they walk further down. Jeff looks around seeing the scenery of the futuristic world around him. The solider sees Calhoun and Felix in the distance talking. Jeffrey keeps looking all around him following the solider, then they are in the presence of Calhoun and Felix. Then the solider salutes to the sergeant.

"What is it Murkowski"

The solider lowers his hand and points at Jeffrey and walks away. Jeffrey walks up to the sergeant and Felix and their faces turned from normal too fully shocked.

"JOSH IS THAT YOU"

"Uh no im Jeffrey not Josh"

"Oh our bad are you from the new games?" Felix says

"Game? Im from no game, I don't even know how I got here, wait 'narrows his eyes at Felix' your fix it Felix Jr."

"Yea I am but wait, you're another gamer"

Then Calhoun pulls out her pistol and points it at Jeffrey between the eyes.

"I don't buy it, what game did you come from"

"WHOA HOLY SHI chill down girl, I swear I don't come from any game!"

"Don't waste my time kid what game did you come from?"

"Now now Tamora please calm down 'putting her gun down and looks at Jeffrey' look Jeff we really need to know this, I know it's weird to see another gamer here"

Jeffrey sighs and brushes his hair back and looks down.

"im Jeffrey, I don't know how I got here, I woke up in sugar rush and now there chasing me' and looks up at Calhoun and Felix' but I've also heard of josh he holds the top scores throughout the whole arcade and he's been here before coming from this guy ' points at malkawski' and im, am just a gamer"

"Well 'Felix walks up to Jeff giving him a handshake' it's an honor to meet another gamer"

Jeffrey jumps up and down from Felix's handshake.

"Ha-ha thanks some grip you got, ok please stop"

Felix's stops and Jeffrey waves his hand around to see if he can feel it again.

"Are you done?" Calhoun asks

"I don't know you ask me"

Jeffrey can feel his a hand again and shakes her head and walks to Felix.

"But Felix I…"

The sergeant Calhoun goes and went back to talking to Felix and Jeffrey notices that there's a door at the corner labels 'armory'. Jeffrey slowly backs away from the two and sneaks his way into the armory. Back with Calhoun

"…and if gene ever gets in my way ill rip him apart"

"Ok tamora but' turns to look at Jeffrey' uh oh, he's is gone"

Tamara gets serious and calls her soldier's and at that process of doing that the cops from sugar rush come at the game Felix takes notices as they walk up to him.

"How can I help you officers?"

"Were looking for a kid who may look like josh, have you seen him"

Back with Jeffrey he looks around the armory seeing all the different types of guns that this game brings. And then he finds a shelf labeled 'cruisers' he goes to it and sees what it is. Puts his hand over it and picks it up and sees it's a backpack.

"Well this looks like crap"

Tosses it aside but as soon as he does the backpack transform into a flying board. Jeffrey saw what happen and slowly walks on the flying board.

Few Minutes later…

After repeatedly falling over and over Jeffrey finally got the hang of it and clicks a button making it back into a backpack. And puts it on his back and walks out but as he opens the door he sees the sugar rush cops talking to Felix and Calhoun is nowhere in sight. Jeffrey slowly closes the door behind him and tries to sneak past the cops to the train. He walks slowly to the train he looks like a crab but then he his watch goes of beeping.

"Dammit, SHUT, THE, HELL, UP you're going to get me killed!" he says while hitting his watch. But at the process he got caught. The cops turn around and see Jeffrey at the corner hitting his watch.

"Hey you come over her"

Jeffrey sighs and walks over there

"You're coming with us buddy"

"But what did he do?" Felix asks

"He caused a big kart crash, making a big mess on the track"

"Oh dear"

"It was an accident I didn't know KIDS race and that Im inside A FREAKING VIDEO GAME! Man screw you' tosses the backpack onto the floor and transform into a flying board' catch me if you can HAHAH!"

Jeffrey flies away from the cops .

"This is amazing ' does some trick on the board as he zooms down cord' WHOOAA"

(well this has taken to a different level find out what happens next on WRECK IT RALPH 2 THE OTHE GAMER. oh um yea sorry for the long wait I haven't getting anymore reviews and so ill post the next chapter and another (2) chapters if you guys give me a good review and be honest no flaming. correct me and tell the things I did wrong and ill try to put everything together. well CYYAAAAA)


	7. Chapter 7- So This Isn't a Dream

(Hi guys im sorry for the late timing but like school started and sh*t is going bizarre and being drenched in homework. So yea you can feel my pain. BUT HAVE NO FEAR THE F*CKING MODERATOR IS HERE. I promise ill update on the weekends. And seeing these reviews has moved my heart. im not going to let you guys guys are the best i want more people to read my story try and spread the news (im not gonna do that) ok fine (screw you) will you shut up. (fine) and sorry for this long paragraph but THANKS YOU GUYS XD!)

Chapter 7 – So This Isn't a Dream

"WOO HOO!"

Jeffrey flies on his board as he zooms down the cord doing tricks and having fun.

"WOO, OH YEA! Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, got to FOLLOW MA RAINBOW, can't stick around have to keep moving on 'does a kick flip and spreads his arms felling the wind against him' must keep on moving ahead no time for guessing follow my pain instead 'does a back flip while riding and fist pumps the air' TAKE MY LEAD ILL SET YOU FREE, FOLLOW ME, SET ME FREE, TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY"

Back with Felix, the cops gave up on chasing Jeffrey.

"lets tell the princess that we lost him, this is the longest I've chased someone"

Felix sees the cops boarding the train and leave then Calhoun and her soldiers came out.

"What happened I heard laughing"

"it was Jeffrey he got one of them 'cruisers' and swoosh out of here"

Calhoun makes a face and looks at one of her solders

"kohut my cruiser, im getting this other gamer! meet me at game central station"

"wait im coming with" Felix looks up at her and she nods she tosses her cruiser on the floor and hops on lends out a hand to Felix and he hops on with her. She looks at her soldiers.

"This other gamer is not like josh, he's new, I want him alive or captured ok, MOVE OUT!"

The soldiers nods and march their way to the train with Wynchel and Duncan while Felix and Calhoun fly their way through the cord.

Game Central Station...

Ralph walks by about to enter heroes duty to get Felix but an alarm goes off and gets stopped by the surge protector

"step aside sir random security check"

"aghh! You know what im getting real tired of you!"

"Just doing my job sir, name?"

"Wreck it Ralph"

"do you bring anything this time?"

"Um nope"

"ok"

"wait, Ralph I need to say something to you"

"what?"

"Remember josh, well um there's another gamer loose in here"

"really!"

"Yea I ne... "He gets interrupted by Vanellope jumps and hugs him.

"Ralph my main man!"

"hey kiddo! How was the race today?" he kneels down to her

"that's what im going to tell you, something weird happened today"

"like what?"

"a big thunder cloud formed at the far side, and shot down a fireball, I sent Wynchel and Duncan to check it out and calmed down everybody and continued the race"

"then what"

"I was about to win but someone was on the road and then a big kart crash, im fine by the way and the Duncan told me that there was a kid, a look alike of josh, but he never came back to game central station 'looks around her' I would really like to meet this other gamer"

Ralph looks back at the surge protector

"was this what you were going to say to me"

" very similar 'looks at Vanellope' yes there is another gamer but we don't know him as josh he could be dangerous, so I need you guys to keep an open eye ok"

they both nod

back with Jeffrey he's getting closer to the tunnel but like he was playing around too much with the cruiser it starts to give up, the flame flickers and Jeffrey notices that he's descending.

"Uh oh! NO NO NO not like this, but I was having fun"

he starts to stomp on the cruiser to try to keep it alive and then the flame goes out and he starts falling

"AHHH HOOLY CRAP"

and just about he was going to hit the floor he punches the cruiser really hard bringing it back alive but at full max power ns made Jeffrey do like a 'L' dive. And he's swerving side to side dodging the characters

"GET OUT THE WAY!"

Ralph Vanellope and the Surge protector hear a loud scream from the tunnel

"what the..."

then the three see something coming at them fast, the surge protector squints his eyes

"wait is that, GET DOWN!"

The three jump out the way also the nearby characters as Jeffrey crashes near them and the cruiser flies up to the ceiling and explodes but no one got hurt. Ralph gets up and dust himself off and helps up Vanellope.

"You ok?"

"Yea Ralph thanks"

the two get close to Jeffrey and see him knocked out, he glitches a bit and they notice it. then Calhoun and Felix come flying out the tunnel of her game and slowly descend next to Ralph and Felix jumps off and walks towards him.

"Ralph were looking for a person who left the game, have you seen him?"

"you mean him ' points to the knocked out Jeffrey on the ground that glitches a bit again' the other gamer that kinda looks like josh, yea he crashed leaving the game"

Felix nods and calls over Calhoun who gets off the cruiser and walks to Felix.

"we found him"

Sometime later…

Jeffrey begins to slowly wake up. He sees he's in a different place now. He looks up and sees he's still in Game Central Station lying down on a bench. He looks around and narrows his eyes.

"You back now?" Calhoun asks

Jeffrey slowly turns and sees Calhoun kneeling in front of him. He looks off to the side and sees Ralph, Vanellope and Felix there as well. he sits there confused.

"What?"

"You were out for a while. You crashed when you were leaving the game"

Jeffrey moves his legs off the bench. He rubs his head and his face. The four look at each other. Jeffrey throws his head back and looks around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Game Central Station." Felix answers

Jeffrey looks at Felix.

"What's that?"

"That's what connects all the games in the arcade together."

he looks around. Jeffrey looks at one outlet and looks at it strangely.

"Wait a second…this looks like a…giant outlet', stands up, thinks for a moment, 'Game Central Station?', looks at everyone, 'You mean the surge bar? Am i inside a freaking surge bar!"

then a sharp pain hits him in the head

"Oh man my head hurts."

"Who are you?" Calhoun asks

Jeffrey sighs.

"Jeffrey"

"Jeffrey what?" Calhoun asks strictly standing in front of him. Jeffrey blinks and looks up at her.

"are you interrogating me, or is that all you got i already told you that im from no game"

Calhoun gets serious.

"ok, you didn't come from a game how did you get here"

"really don't know 'rubs his face' its all blurry, i can't remember"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything Sergeant blondy. 'Vanellope giggles' I still don't believe what I'm seeing in front of me. im in front of a video character."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ralph asks

Jeffrey stands up.

"You're all video game characters from the games in the arcade! How can you possibly be doing any of this outside them?', they all look at each other and back at Jeffrey, 'How is this possible?"

"When the arcade closes we leave our games and go to others." Ralph explains

Jeffrey just blinks with a shocked look on his face.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Well, Felix and I have been doing the same jobs for the past 30 years."

Jeffrey rubs his face.

"Unbelievable…I wonder what happens when I leave my game consoles on', looks around Game Central Station, 'So what you're saying is, you can leave your games…and go to others?"

"It's really fun. It gets boring through the day when the gamers play us. At night we can pretty much do anything we want." Vanellope explains

Jeffrey whistles and brushes his hair back.

"I never would have thought that."

Calhoun crosses her arms and walks up to him suspiciously.

"why were you rushing out of my game?"

"the cops were chasing me, i don't want to go to jail even in a game"

Vanellope jumps next to him

"that was Wynchel and Duncan"

"yea those two were chasing me cause i crashed or made a big crater and also was in the middle of the road"

"THAT WAS YOU! you almost got me killed" Vanellope looks at him mad. and Jeffrey throws his hands up

"im sorry, i didn't mean to do it,I WAS RUNNING FOR MY LIFE"

"and were ever i go somebody call me josh, he was he before me how did he get out?, IS there any way out of here?"

"yes 'Calhoun crosses her arms and points at _contra_' over to the new game that has been disconnected but its protected by the surge protector"

"GREAT Now what?!', throws hands up, 'I can't leave or get out of here, what am I going to do? I'm stuck here!"

"That's not our problem." Calhoun says walking away

Jeffrey watches.

"Hey! HEY!', Calhoun turns around, 'News flash! i need to get out of here and go home,'then he remembers his father and mother then sighs' my friends and family will be looking for me!"

Ralph, Felix and Vanellope look at each other. Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Sooner or later, they'll find you. One way or another. Otherwise, we can't help you."

"Why not!?"

"Because no gamer other than josh knows our true existence, except you. And at the moment, you're stuck here with our secret', Jeffrey shakes his head, 'Do me a favor, don't come back to my game, you'll only just die."

"How do you know that? I made it out of there once already. whats so bad about it"

"the cybugs will eat less than a second' then she walks away to her game

"It's said if any game character goes into another game in which it isn't there's', Jeffrey looks down at Felix, 'They don't regenerate and die."

he looks up.

"But you're not from any game here. So any game you go into, you'll die." Felix states

Jeffrey scuffs and rubs his face.

"crap, i got no were else to go 'sits back down and sighs' stuck in a world,that i can't escape"

Calhoun turns around and walks away. Jeffrey falls to his feet and rubs his face hard. Vanellope watches Jeffrey and walks back to her game. Felix and Ralph look at each other and back down at Jeffrey.

"i wished we can help, but sorry that we can't" said Felix

"That's nice of you to say Felix but it doesn't help my situation."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Felix says walking away

Ralph walks past Jeffrey and he finally stands up.

"Hey Ralph."

Ralph turns around. Jeffrey looks at Ralph.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Ralph shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe Tapper might be able to help you."

"Tapper?"

Ralph points at the game _Tapper_ and Jeffrey looks and notices it.

"He's been here longer than anyone. If he knows something, he just might be your answer."

Jeffrey nods.

"Thanks."

"No problem. By the way', Jeffrey looks back, 'You got a pretty high score but not like josh, wish he's back though"

Jeffrey smiles. Ralph heads back to his game. Jeffrey looks up at the name _Tapper_ and decides to head in it.

Jeffrey walks to tappers looks around him and notices the all types of video game characters. he doesn't notices whats in front of him then bumps and trips again to another character Jeffrey turns around.

"im sorry...'looks up and sees one of his favorite video game character' oh my god its you"

Lea and Clementine from _the walking dead. _lea looks down and Clementine whose sitting on his shoulder looks down at Jeffrey who bumped into them. Lea sets down Clementine and helps up Jeffrey.

"watch were you going next time kid"

" thanks for the tip but 'take in a moment and looks up at them both his face looks like he's gonna burst' lea and clementine, im a great fan of your awesome game"

"uh thanks i guess, see you later kid"

then they walk away from Jeffrey. He stands at the entrance of the place right after he got off the train. Jeffrey just sees the words _Tapper's_ flickering right above him. He just brushes his hair back and enters.

Inside _Tapper_…

Jeffrey enters _Tapper_ and sees several video game characters from other games just sitting at the long tables. Jeffrey remembers the game _Tapper _but he remembers it from in front of the screen, not behind it. Jeffrey enters more and looks up, he sees a giant window of the front screen of the game hovering above. He brushes his hair back seeing this before his eyes.

"this is unbelievable"

he can see other games through the screen from _Tapper_. Jeffrey walks over to one of the long tables and sits down. And all of a sudden, Tapper zips by.

"What can I get you?" Tapper asks cleaning the table

"whoa! ' he jumps up and he almost falls off but looks back' he-he you scared me"

He sees a mustached game character looking at him.

"What can I get for you son?"

"Uhhh…I'm looking for…Tapper?"

"You're looking at him."

"oh,!"

he then realizes that the main video game character of _Tapper_ is standing right before him.

"Wait, your Tapper?"

He sees a mustached game character looking at him.

"That's what it says in my code for the past 30 years."

"Hey Tapper! More root beers!" Ryu yells

"Coming!"

Jeffrey watches Tapper go at work. He watches in his 8-bit form going from the coolers from the drinks and sliding them down on the tables giving the game characters their drinks. Suddenly Jeffrey feels a sharp pain in his left arm again. He slowly sits down holding his arm really tight. Tapper comes back.

"So, what can I do for you sonny?"

"Hmm, Ralph told me you might be able to help me."

"help you with what?"

"Maybe you can explain something to me Tapper."

"Anything I can do to help"

Jeffrey looks around.

"How is this all possible?"

"What is?"

"This', Jeffrey points at the other game characters interacting in _Tapper_, Tapper sees and looks back at him, 'I mean, explain this to me."

"As far back as I can remember, when any game that gets plugged into Game Central Station, they zip through the power cord and travel to other games."

"Really…"

"Yeah really. I get quite a few game characters coming to my tavern every now and then."

Jeffrey smiles while shaking his head.

"Quite the business for you. Work during the day and working during the night. no stop"

"Well, some of us got to make a living."

"A living? You're a video game character. Aren't you like', moves closer, 'made up of endless codes and stuff."

"A lot of the new game characters are, me on the other hand, old technology."

"Right. 8-bit. Computers back then were like cinder blocks."

"_Pac-Man, Fix-It Felix, Jr., _any 8-bit work off old codes."

"reminds me of a song,'chuckles to himself' but anyway you don't look 8-bit. You look like me."

"That's because you're behind the screen, in front. You see the design of the game."

he looks at himself.

"So your telling me right now, if someone saw me in front of the screen, I look 8-bit to them?"

"Exactly."

And that's exactly how it looks at Jeffrey looks up at the screen where he and Tapper are standing up. Jeffrey shakes his head.

"that is freaking Amazing. so this isn't a dream!"

" no its not jeffrey its all else on your mind?"

"Are all game characters like this this? Up 24/7?"

"Some sleep, live out daily lives. Have you ever been to _Sugar Rush_?"

Jeffrey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly a wonderful experience. almost got ran over and put in jail"

"ha ha well those young kids race when the arcade closes."

"I saw, but how? No one's controlling them."

"They drive on their own."

"But why, what do they hope to accomplish?"

"To be chosen by gamers for the upcoming morning."

"Huh?"

"You've played the game, right Jeffrey?"

"Yeah,alot actually."

"You've chosen different racers as the game started, yes?"

"Yeah, it says on the front different avatars are chosen every day. 9 to be exact-ish. it nine right"

"yes" tapper continues one

"They race against each other when the arcade closes so they can be picked to race the next day by gamers. First nine to cross the finish line are chosen."

"So…they race so they can get picked by gamers? Why can't they just be chosen?"

"Because it's not written in their protocol."

"Oh. that's just weird, well in a way its like the designers know there alive and gave them stuff to do"

"Their game is designed as racers. The main objective is to cross the finish line. That's all."

"Huh…I guess that's why they were racing when I ran into them. The arcade is closed so why would they be racing if no one's here."

"A lot happens when the gamers aren't playing the games. The game characters in particular…live out their daily lives."

"Your just like people but…your game characters. That's…amazing. mind blowing 'puts his hands over his head and makes it look like his mind was blown' well im just shocked about this, i wonder how josh's experience was when he was here"

Tapper sighs.

"he was a good kid,he didn't come back for awhile some of the characters really want him back, like VAnellope"

"well sorry to hear that, well he has the top scores in all the games. i came from the big city to here when i was at the arcade i played everything, i rememebr playing this but 'sighs' i just have the second top scores in all the games"

"don't be hard on yourself Jeffrey,that is if the game stays"

"what do you mean?"

then tapper looks at jeffrey cleaning the table

"everything in a game, Mr. Litwak unplugs the game and the game characters world is lost forever."

Jeffrey narrows his eyes.

"What?."

Tapper stops cleaning the table.

"Right, of course. You don't know."

"Know what?"

Tapper sighs.

"I'm lucky you know. Especially the rest of all the old games in this arcade. But I don't even know when my own game will get unplugged."

"You make it sound like death."

"It's kind of like that, if you're stuck in it when it happens."

"Tapper, what do you mean?" Jeffrey asks crossing his arms

"When Mr. Litwak pulls a games plug, the world inside the game disappears. Forever', Jeffrey just gulps, 'Everything inside disappears."

"What about the characters?"

Tapper shrugs.

"They evacuate. They leave so they don't get erased as well. And they live out in Game Central Station, doing nothing."

"They become homeless? man that's bad"

"That would be one word to phrase it."

"But, the game will get plugged in again, somewhere else."

"you don't get it. If you're inside the game when it gets unplugged, you get erased. And never return back to the way you were."

"its like your memory erases but not 'you' that's what i understand"

Jeffrey thinks then just gulps.

"i don't wanna lose my memories"

"All those games Mr. Litwak pulled…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Tapper says cleaning a glass

Jeffrey looks at his glass and takes a sip of it. Tapper just watches. he sets the glass back down.

"I guess…being a video game character…isn't all that great."

Tapper shrugs. Jeffrey sees.

"But I'm not a video game character, I'm a gamer. I'm a person, who somehow got thrown into all this, why."

"Well, how did you get here?"

Jeffrey shakes his head.

" i really don't know, i woke up in _sugar rush. _there was this outlet, it was ripped by the movers and...i fell and bumped my head on the surge bar. i think... the cord struck to me and...after that its all soo blurry"

"Are you the same?"

Jeffrey narrow his eyes on him.

"what? what does that suppose to mean?"

"Are you all here, Is everything you have still with you?"

looks down at himself. He sees he's still wearing the same clothes as gray jacket, white t-shirt and the converse he checks his pockets and finds his phone and holds onto it.

"Everything seems to be here…

Suddenly a sharp pain hits his left arm, Jeffrey glitches. Tapper sees.

"Oh my."

Jeffrey looks down on himself and sees he's glitching and sighs hard.

"why is this happening to me"

"It seems like your glitching."

"Glitching? Glitching?! Why am I glitching?"

"It can be a number of things, but like you said, you're not a video game character."

Jeffrey glitches one more time and he sits down.

he extends his arms on his face and tapper notices he's holding something.

"what is that?"

"oh this! 'shows of his phone' i have music in here 'checks if he stil has battery and sees its full' looks like my luck is not all bad "

"what does your phone do?

"well i use it to play music,and that's it"

"what music do you play"

"alot actually rock,dub step, and really anything except country"

"ah i see, ok that's a nice gizmo though"

"thanks 'puts away his phone' and can you tell me anything about josh he was in game central station here before me, what did he do"

"OH ho ho josh, saved the arcade, and..."

Tapper goes into detail of the adventures of josh. when the_ hero's duty_ glitching cybug and the tower collapsed, having this big party in tappers, and cheering up everyone.

Front of the Pub of Tappers...

the two main characters from _Contra_ sees Jeffrey talking to tapper. they crack there knukels and look at him mad

"he's the one to blame"

they both wait

back with Jeffrey, he heard all of the mischief and heroic stuff josh did.

"wow he did all that, good gamer and heart of gold 'Jeffrey gets of his chair' thanks for the help tapper im gonna see the whole arcade just to find my favorite games ha ha"

"ok Jeffrey have fun" he says cleaning a cup and goes back to work.

Jeffrey walks to the exit and sees its blocked by two guys.

"uh can i get through?"

"we want to have a talk"

"uh oh AHH SHI..."

(that's the end of chapter seven NEXT TIME ON WRECK IT RALPH 2: THE OTHER GAMER (coughs) i need to stop doing that,ok Jeffrey has now found out that this isn't a dream world of lots of game characters and even his favorite ones are here. he now knows about when a game gets disconnected and about josh's story. but he has a problem with the guys who want to have a 'talk'.) (well guys this was a thrill to write i hope you guy really enjoy this. again really sorry for the late update. but, you know...(school) exactly YOUR A F*KING GENIUS! anyway ill update every two weeks hows that, but i can't promise this one cause... life's a BIATCH! anyways stay awesome guys i'll SEEE YAAA!)


	8. Chapter 8- Wreck it Ralph's Story

(Jeffrey now is up against the guys from Contra. and has been glitching and he doesn't know why. he now has to find out how to control this problem before the two get to him and beat the crap out of him. also seeing more and more stories and seeing the adventures of josh ).

(man it feels like ages since I go back to writing,and i take it back looks like i can't update for two weeks. I did something stupid im not gonna change the old chapters (what's done it's done no changing it anymore) yesh! of course. and I'll talk you guys in the end of the chapter instead of the beginning. (to save time) and if you guys noticed or not I've put allot of references on many thing from YouTube and other places. also im lucky to update this i had little time after that back to homework, so you guys might not hear from me in a...*thinks a while* im a LONG TIME! so, oh and one more thing (SHUTDAP AND START DA DAMN CHAPTER) fine, geez, OK! Calm down, god,)

Chapter 8- Wreck it Ralph's story!

Jeffrey starts to back up with his arms up.

"guys, come on i had nothing to do with your game, i just saw it being towed away"

"you could have stopped it, and not take away our home, now we got to live in G.C.S."

Jeffrey gets pushed and then slammed against the wall. he looks up

"i was just recently learned about that. disconnecting the game and the world disappears"

Jeffrey keeps backing up and he has his back against the wall. the two keep walking at him and they both pull out there guns and point it at Jeffrey. he closes his eyes and clenches his fists praying he's not gonna die. they both pull back the hammer and place there fingers on the trigger and get ready to fire. Jeffrey then suddenly glitches, he slowly opens his eyes looks downs at his hands and sees he's still alive. he looks back and see's Bill and Lance looking side to side wondering were he went.

"where did he go!?"

he looks in front of him and sees the exit and makes a run for it. during the process lance looks back and sees Jeffrey heading out the game. he quickly aims and shoots. Jeffrey heads for the double doors. he then hears the gunshot and the bullet whoosh's right beside him and hits the wall. he got lucky he didn't get shot but lance gets furious that he missed. the both of the go after Jeffrey who is boarding the train but then bill and lance catches up in time but not close enough and see Jeffrey inside while the train departs. them both quickly pull out their pistols and start shooting at the train. nearby characters run away screaming in fear of the shots being heard. Jeffrey gets down covering his head also the other characters on the train while bullets are being fired at him and windows shattering everywhere.

"DAMN! THESES GUYS REALLY WANT ME DEAD!"

then they stop shooting as they see the train disappears into the cord. back with Jeffrey he stands up brushing off the shattered windows off him. he looks back and goes to help up some characters from the floor. he helps up Bowser and Sonic who seemed to be fine

"what was that all about?" Sonic says

"i don't know but they really want me dead, that was really intense"

"why" Bowser says

"i think they see me as josh..which i am not! they blame me because of there game being disconnected"

Jeffrey sits down and sighs and covers his face but notices that he has blood on his hands. he clenches hi hands together and ignores the train then slows down

"Welcome to Game Central Station"

The train reaches unto a stop and everybody gets out Jeffrey then sprints his way out the tunnel and quickly thinks of a place to hide. but then an alarm goes of and the surge protector comes out and stops Jeffrey.

"hello Jeffrey can you please step aside random security check"

"im getting real tired of you, but i need you help"

"OK, whats the matter"

"the two main characters from contra are going to FREAKING KILL ME, i need you to stall them while i go to a place to lay low. will you do me that favor"

"fine ill do it...but protocol first"

"GAWDAMIT"

A Few Seconds Later...

Jeffrey walks around Game Central Station trying to find a place to hide. the he sees Fix it Felix Jr. Jeffrey smiles and heads inside when he makes it to were the train its different from the other games.

"looks like a kiddie ride"

Jeffrey shakes his head and sits down and rides his way to the game. as he waits he left arm starts to hurt and he grabs onto it then violently glitches allot

"GOD! ahh that hurt"

he sways side to side trying to ignore the pain and glitches one more time and slowly the pain goes away as the train slowly comes to a stop. Jeffrey lets go of his arm and looks up at the building and he's amazed by the sized if it. seeing one of his favorite game behind the screen.

"wow bigger in person then in front of the screen"

Jeffrey gets off the train and walks further down into the game he looks around and stumbles over a brick. he looks down and picks it up examining it then he looks further down and sees a gigantic pile of bricks at the far side. Jeffrey holds onto it and walks further down and finds a sign saying 'Dump' and looks up at the big pile of bricks.

"maybe Ralph is nearby"

Jeffrey says to himself and keeps walking towards the dump and finds further down Ralph and Felix talking in what looks like a small shady house. Ralph notices Jeffrey and Felix turns around.

"hey! its josh no wait i mean Jeffrey right"

"yesh its Jeffrey, 'sees the small house and looks at it funny' does that suppose to be your house Ralph"

"yea built it myself" Ralph says proudly

"nice! well i got some building material out of the 'looks at the big pile of bricks behind the house' trillions you have back there"

Jeffrey tosses the brick at Ralph who catches it and places it on his small home. he stands back and smiles,then Felix turns to Jeffrey.

"so whats brings you here brother?"

"well Felix i just wanted to have a small tour on one of my favorite games 'Jeffrey smiles at Felix' and hiding from the Contra guys Bill and Lance"

"why are they coming after you Jeffrey?"

"they blame me for their game being disconnected!I never freaking know about the games being disappeared when you unplugged them!"

"that's terrible, its there anyway to help?"

"i need to lay low for while and i been having this problem 'touches his left arm' it hurts when ever i glitch that's what tapper said to me"

Ralph and Felix look at each other and sees Jeffrey without control over this glitching of his. then Ralph remember this situation with josh.

"looks like there's more than two glitches, i remember telling josh about Vanellope and her glitching maybe she can help you"

"yea Vanellope knows how to control her glitching maybe she can teach you brother" says Felix

"wow thanks guys i really appreciate this, wait Vanellope from sugar rush how do you know her?"

"Ralph and Vanellope are best friends" Felix says

"Really?! how?"

"its a long story"

"uh-huh, i got to hear this"

"you don't want to hear it jeffrey"

"Ralph, im stuck inside here for a while and won't be able to leave for a while remember' jeffrey taps his head' there's no exit for me so...tell me"

Ralph sighs

"A few months back, our game _Fix-It Felix, Jr., _was celebrating its 30th anniversary."

"Yeah that's right, you've been plugged in for 30 years."

"Right. Doing the same job for thirty years, wreck the building, get tossed off the roof, over and over and over again. I started to think that I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. That it must be good to be the good guy', Jeffrey just listens in, 'And hearing my other bad guy colleague friends from our support group."

"wait your in a support group?"

"Yeah, I thought I go and see what it was like."

"wow this gets better and better go on"

jeffrey smiles and sits down putting his hands under his chin looking like a little kid

"I was having doubts about myself; I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. Look where I live', looks at the junkyard, 'This was my home for 30 years. While Felix and the Nicelanders live in the apartment building right in front of me And coming back and seeing that everyone in my game was throwing the party without me, I decided that if I wanted to show that I wanted to be a hero too, I had to win a medal."

"a medal is what the good guys get when they win the game brother" Felix says

"and josh still has the highest score of them all!" felix adds

"ok 'Jeffrey looks back at Ralph' then were did you find a medal?"

"where else _Heroes Duty"_

" ah i played the game but didn't actually explored the whole game"

"well be careful, I didn't know video games could be that violent and scary."

"well that's how all the new games are...you know the new game that came in"

Ralph and Felix reply at the same time

"yes"

"well games like those _Halo, Mass Effect, _and another but not in the arcade a game called _Call of Duty. _those games are like the number one games out right now"

Ralph and Felix look at each other shock and look back at Jeffrey

"yup its the new generation...continue Ralph"

"Well, in _Heroes Duty _you have to shoot your way through alot of Cybugs to the tower, I didn't want to go through all that CyBug invasion again. So I just climbed the tower and took the medal for myself."

"that's when i come in, 'Felix speaks up' because of Ralph went looking for a medal he almost got us unplugged"

Jeffrey looks at them shocked

"i had to find Ralph before they come and take the game tomorrow. Q-Bert told me he was at heroes duty, when i got there i was attacked by the soldiers and Calhoun. i got the honey-glows when i met her" Felix says while blushing. Jeffrey looks back at Ralph.

"Wait Just like that? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Ah, well, no, there were some problems along the way."

"Such as?"

"I accidentally hatched an egg in the tower and it grabbed hold of me when I fell into an escape pod. And, whoo, I flew around the game and out of it. Into Game Central Station and into _Sugar Rush_."

"well i haven't seen a cybug up close so"

"they are like a virus, they eat, grow, and multiply and they won't stop ',Felix says' that's what she taught me"

"ok Felix thanks ill keep that in mind,'Jeffrey looks at Ralph' Wait how does Vanellope fit into all of this?"

"Well, that little crumb snatcher took my medal so she could race in _Sugar Rush_. At first I didn't like her, but I started to see that she was just like me. King Candy wouldn't let her race, and all the other drivers picked on her and were mean to her."

"hold up! who is king candy?"

Ralph and Felix looks surprised.

"Oh, that's a whole other story Jeffrey. Anyway, I helped her build a whole other kart, and then destroyed her cart. Felix fixed it and we got her into the final race. And that's when that Cy-Bug I brought along with me, multiplied. Everything I did up to that point, I realized, this was all my fault. Game jumping is NOT allowed here. So I wanted to fix things but', looks at giant hands, 'look at me, I only know how to break things."

"don't be so hard on your self Ralph" Jeffrey says and Felix pats Ralph's back

"Well, while Vanellope raced, me, Felix and Calhoun were up fighting against the Cy-Bugs. And Calhoun explained that Vanellope's game was at its end. And the only way to defeat all the Cy-Bugs was a beam, but _Sugar Rush_ didn't have a beam like in _Hero's Duty_."

"so a beam vanishes the Cybugs, but their wasn't one in sugar rush...so you were screwed"

"yes i was, i just needed a beam, that's all. Then I remembered where Vanellope lived. Diet Cola Mountain which had Mentos stuck at the top of it."

"ahhhhh those two don't mixes well and explodes, that's a BRILLIANT idea Ralph quick thinking" Jeffrey nods with a impressed expression

Ralph points.

"Exactly. So I did what I do best. Wreck things. I got to the top of the mountain and started wrecking the Mentos to fall into the cola. The Mentos fell and created a huge explosion attracting all the Cy-Bugs and destroying them all."

"that was...quite a story, oh and by the way what happened to the medal?"

"Well, I thought about it, but I decided that I didn't need it."

"because?"

"Because if Vanellope likes, how bad of a bad guy can I possible be."

Both Jeffrey and Felix nod in aggrement.

"Just because I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean that I'm a BAD guy, right."

"You know something, that probably is the only thing that actually makes sense around here."

"that sounded deep man"

Ralph looks down.

"But I doubt the gamers know that…', Ralph looks back at Jeffrey, ' I know Josh doesn't see me as a bad guy."

"me either Ralph, i remember when i played your game like...a few weeks ago i was really bad at it but surprisingly i got up to second rank 'Ralph just listens in,'

the intro to your game. You were just minding your own business until a construction crew came in and plowed your home off to the junkyard. And all for what? They built an apartment building where you lived. Truth be told, I would have done the same thing to that apartment building as you."

"wreck it?"

"of course, I would wreck it!', Jeffrey stands and shows off to Ralph how he says it in the game, 'I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Instead of thinking of you as the bad guy, I felt sorry for you."

"thanks Jeffrey"

"You're an alright guy Ralph. I was right not to consider you as a bad guy."

"Hearing that from you makes me feel proud of who I am Top Shelf"

Ralph throws out his fist, high up and Jeffrey looks up at it. And he gets it that he wants a Bro fist and Jeffrey smiles.

"Top Shelf Ralph"

Jeffrey jumps and pounds Ralph's hand. Jeffrey,Ralph and Felix laugh at the silly thing that happened.

the three enjoying there conversation and then Felix realizes something

"wait were we suppose to go and sees Vanellopes race today?!" Felix says

"oh right! thanks for reminding me Felix, Jeffrey you want to come along" Ralph says

"sure!"

the three walk their way towards the train but the Jeffrey remembers something and freezes.

"WAIT! guys i just remember something!"

"what?"

"i forgot that the Contra guys are looking for me"

"oh man i almost forgot that too, well you can stay here if you want"

"no Ralph i want to go and need her to teach me how to control this glitch of my own can't you guys try and sneak me in?"

"well try but the surge protector" Felix says

"naw ill talk to him Felix" Jeffrey says with a smile

the three agree and boarded the train and went their way to Game Central Station.

Sugar Rush Racetrack...

Vanellope sits there and sighs seeing everybody getting ready for the race. Vanellope sighs and feels the necklace that josh gave her and feels the engravement on the necklace saying 'good guy'.

"josh..."

"OH NOO!"

Vanellope heard someone cry from the tracks and she raced down to see whats all the commotion

"what happened?"

"Gloyd put sticky gums under the tires and the karts won't budge"

Gloyd is in the back of the group snickering at his prank.

"look at what you've done Gloyd ow we can't race, it'll take forever to remove those"

Gloyd still laughs at his prank he's holding his stomach dying in laughter,

"its not funny 'Vanellope looks at the racers' the race is gonna be delayed until the karts are free im going to tell Ralph the news"

the racers wave goodbye to their president as she walks her way to her kart hops in starts the engine and rides her way to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station...

the three got off the train and they walk out the entrance of _fix it Felix Jr._ into Game Central Station but this time the surge protector didn't come out. Jeffrey shrugs it of and they kept on walking their way to sugar rush. they made it to the entrance but then they meet up with Calhoun who was actually looking for Jeffrey. Felix hugs Calhoun and Ralph waves hi.

"hey Calhoun" Ralph say while waving.

"hey Ralph, im looking for the gamer"

"its Jeffrey, for your information 'Jeffrey speaks up' and what do you want?"

"there's rumors that the Bill and Lance are rallying up other characters to help them find you"

Jeffrey feels his blood run cold and his whole body feel numb.

"are you...serious"

they were standing next to the entrance of sugar rush they hear a roaring engine down the tunnel and someone coming at them. Ralph sees its Vanellope who drifts to a stop next to Ralph. she jumps on the hood and looks up at Ralph.

"Hiya Ralph"

"Hey kiddo"

she glitches onto Ralph's shoulder and sits down she looks down and sees everyone is here.

"great looks like your all here i have some thing to say."

"what is it?"

"the race is gonna be delayed because Gloyd pulled of a prank on the racers by sticking onto the tracks with gum"

she look down at Jeffrey

"oh its the other gamer"

"heh heh hi Vanellope, Ralph here told me that you can help me"

"with what?"

Jeffrey glitches and she notices it.

"this i can glitch on command but i can't control it like you can"

"i'll help you but i consider you as a stranger you look like josh but still, im not allowed to talk to stra-"

Ralph puts his finger over her lips shushes her up and points at Game central station and she looks around.

"what Ralph?"

then Jeffrey notices that Game Central Station went completely silent.

"its quite..."

"i was gonna say the same thing, something up" Ralph says setting Vanellope down.

the gang turns around and notices also that Game Central Station whet dead silent. and they see that all the characters are staring at the middle of G.C.S. a certain group in the middle of the station. Jeffrey looks closely and they all look like characters from the fighting games and sees that Lance and Bill from Contra is with them. Jeffrey looks up at Calhoun.

"i think that rumor you were talking about 'looks back at the angry group of fighting characters' was true"

then they see Lance and Ryo come walking towards them cracking their knuckles and neck

"yup 'pulls out her pistol and points at the two who are coming' you two have no business here."

"oh yes we do"

"what has this gamer ever do to you"

"nothing, but someone has to pay"

"were here for pay back ''Ryo says cracking his knuckles and for what you've done so were gonna settle the score"

Ryo picks up Jeffrey from the neck and Jeffrey tries to get lose from his grip but he's too strong.

"drop the gamer,or else'Calhoun pulls back the hammer' you'll drop dead"

Lance laughs and slaps the gun off of Calhoun. she sees what happened and fights back she throws a punch but Lance quickly grabs her arm and kicks her in the stomach sending her to a wall which knocks her out.

"SARGENT' Jeffrey cries

Jeffrey looks back at Ryu

"you prick, they have nothing to do with this"

"they got in the way"

Felix quickly goes to Calhoun's side and sees if she's all right.

Ralph sees what they've done and looks at Lance with a angry expression.

"what is wrong with you!"

"Ralph don't interfere"

Ralph gets angry and charges at them. he gets a few blows on Lance but in the end Lance pulls out his pistol and shoots Ralph on the knee.

"RALPH!" Jeffrey and Vanellope cries at the same time. She sees whats happening and quickly runs next to Ralph who limbs his way to Felix.

"Ralph are you ok?"

"yea kiddo"

Jeffrey looks at his friends and Ryu. but he throws him up in the air and spin kicks him sending him a few feet away from the group of angry fighters. He lands on his arm. Ryu and Lance walk back to the group. Jeffrey and looks up seeing the different types of fighting characters. he see's that there's like three games together. Characters from _Contra, Street Fighter, _and _King Fighters _he sees he's got no match up to them. he quickly looks left and right to find an escape route but finds stand up staggering holding his arm.

"_i can't fight theses guy's i'll die if i do"_

then he looks to his right were his friends are siting, Calhoun stating to wake up and Felix tapping Ralph's knee.

"_but, i can't forgive for what they have done '_looks back at the group' _that's over the line"_

Jeffrey tighten his fists together and grinds his teeth and looks at them mad.

"_looks like i have to fight_"

"BRING IT OOON!"

then the Fighter start charging at him with their fists in the air ready to attack.

(that's the end of chapter eight NEXT TIME ON WRECK IT RALPH 2: DA OTHER GAMER. Jeffrey learns more about his friends and Ralph's adventure and such. but looks like the Contra guys got back up and with old enemies of josh that Jeffrey has to take care of them, its about to go down. but there's a reason why Jeffrey left the big city and went to this small town, there was something dark in him that he's scared of. will he be able to control it or will he be taken over? who knows) (well guys what do ya think,good huh. im soo lucky i had enough time to make this chapter. really hope u guys enjoyed it give it a awesome review. and thanks for reading ^_^! haha SEEE YAAA! oh and one more thing. *walks to the gang*

"are you guys ready!"  
(Vanellope, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun speaks at the same time)  
"yup"  
"ok"  
Jeffrey: ** I'm in my zone I'm feeling it,**  
Felix: **Stop blowing my buzz quit killing it**  
Ralph:** So buy another round,  
**Vanellope:** They try to shut us down**  
Calhoun:** Bout an hour ago  
**(everybody at the same time)** but we still in this ditch (XD)**

"see you guys in the next chapta")


	9. Chapter 9- My Power's Unleashed

(Jeffrey now has no choose but to fight, he has no chance up against these guys but there's no escape either in this hell. but he has something hidden inside him that. and he learns something new that will save his life he will be seeing a new side of him and a old side that he wishes that never existed.)

Chapter 9- My Power's Unleashed

Jeffrey sees they're charging and him and he stands there holding his arm looks down and closes his eyes and sighs.

"_looks like this is my end_"

as soon he looks up and the only thing he sees is Ryu's hand in front of his face Jeffrey falls onto the floor. other's pick him up and did a 360 spin kick on him Lance pounded his body on the floor making it crack underneath him. Lori picks him up and does a back flip kicking Jeffrey under his chin and making him fall on his back.

"this is behind the screen gamer this is our world!"

Jeffrey is now slightly bleeding from his noes and mouth and tries to stand up. Kyo picks him up and upper cuts him sending him straight up in the air. Ryu jumps and spin kicks him in the face. Jeffrey flies back crashing into one of Sonic's Announcements of dying in another game and not regenerating. Jeffrey collapses on the floor Vanellope and the rest of the gang gasp in shock and sees how messed up Jeffrey is. he's wheezing and bleeding alittle bit and really tries to push himself up but can't. he looks ahead of him seeing the fighters walking towards him laughing at Jeffrey's weakness.

"were not done yet!"

Jeffrey tries to push himself up again but fails. he falls on his stomach and closes his eyes. as the Fighters keep approaching him and then his vision blacks out.

"_i can't...i can't...keep...this up_"

Inside Jeffrey's Head...

Jeffrey wakes up and looks around and sees that he's in a blank white world again.

"again im here, wait what's that?"

he notices that there is a door a few feet away from him. Jeffrey stands up and dust himself of and makes his way to the door. when he got the the door was already slightly opened Jeffrey grows suspicion of whats going on. but he still went inside and sees the big whole room is quiet and dark but there was a bright light in the middle. So he closes the door behind him and walks in and goes to the light but sees that its a orb with codes flying all around it. he looks at it with a amazed face but someone walk out of the shadows and stands behind Jeffrey.

"this is for you"

Jeffrey jumps out of fear and turns around and sees a female figure of a women. Jeffrey squints his eyes to get a better view but is all dark.

"who are you?"

the women raises her hand and the whole room lights up Jeffrey covers his eyes from the sudden brightness. Then she walks to the orb but doesn't touch it.

"i said this is for you" she said with a gentle voice.

"but who are you?"

"my name is the librarian, that does not concern you, but your life is in danger and this will help through out your journey" (she looks like the librarian from halo 4)

"uh...OK" Jeffrey start to walk to the orb but she stops him

"this is not a game, 'she points at the orb' in there is something that belongs to you, but I've put powers inside of it that's beyond belief, its protected by a electric barrier, 'looks back at Jeffrey' but knowing you 'Other Gamer' you'll be able to over come this"

Jeffrey nods and walks to the orb and puts his hand in put it electrocutes his hand sending him to fall on his looks at his hand and sees nothing happened to it he stands up and tries again. but on his second try he fails the librarian looks at him disappointed.

"my my looks like I've picked the wrong one, you're no were near josh's league"

"what does that suppose to mean" Jeffrey says rubbing the back of his head.

she sighs and turns her back on him.

"when josh's first time came to game central station he was passed out when he electrocuted by the broken plug. when he was flying in the cord i wanted to talk to him but i couldn't enter his mind so i had no choose but to give him abilities into his watch without telling him how to use it or how to control it. but he figured it out all by himself 'she looks back at Jeffrey' if he can figure out how to control it so can you. 'points again at the orb' always believe in who you are just like josh"

Jeffrey smiles and nods and walks to the orb, he crack his knuckles and he slowly put his hand in passing through the electric barrier. but he's taking in alot of pain The librarian sees this. As lightning starts to shoots everywhere from his body and the orb. Jeffrey closes his eyes tight and reaches in to take what was 'suppose' to be his.

winds push every were and she covers her eyes from the wind Jeffrey reaches in and feels an object a familiar object and pulls it out. the wind and lightning stops. The librarian lowers her hand and sees that Jeffrey succeeded he slowly opens his eyes the codes that were surrounding the orb are now floating and spinning around Jeffrey he regains his vision and sees its his...PHONE?

"its my FREAKING PHONE!?"

"yes i choose that, for josh it was his watch he can change into any character in any game that's his specialty. yours is the same thing BUT 'points at his phone' it can change into anything or weapon imaginable. you just have to imagine it and i'll change try it out"

Jeffrey looks down at his phone he closes his eyes then opens them and sees its changes into a pistol sees and goes astonished of what he did.

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!"

he changes it to a lot of different objects, he changes it into sword, a Machine gun, AK-47 and also into a skate board. he could change it literately anything.

"this is going to be really useful"

then the librarian walks up to Jeffrey who's having fun and puts her hand over his shoulder.

"good job, now you go to wake up"

Game Central Station...

Jeffrey opens his eyes and looks up and still sees the fighters walking towards him.

"that was a really fast dream"

but he remembers his whole body aches he looks to the side and sees his Phone his eyes changed from desperation to relieved. he crawls his way to it and puts his hand over to pick it up. but than sees a shadow over his hand he gulps and looks up but goes shock and sees its Ralph who's protecting him. He stands there with his arms out blocking Jeffrey from the fighters. Jeffrey smiles from his action but he tries to stand up. Vanellope sees how Jeffrey can't even stand still from the beating he puts his hand over Ralphs shoulder.

"Ralph, go! I got, this"

"no you don't Jeffrey you aren't even stable to fight or even stand"

"Ralph, trust me, please"

Ralph sighs and lowers his and walks back to the crowd. they all look with puzzled faces seeing Jeffrey rejected help.

"what's is he going to do?" one of the characters in the crowd said

Jeffrey smiles and looks down at his Phone and back up at the Fighters who seem to be standing there seeing what's gonna be Jeffrey next move.

"what are you planning to do gamer?"

"your worst nightmare"

Jeffrey glitches and a bright flash goes off and everybody covers their eyes from the sudden brightness. Jeffrey slowly opens his eyes and feels his whole body healed and not aching anymore he feels all new. and sees he's in a all new getup and feels power flowing all around him and inside him he checks himself out and sees he looks like one of the _Street Fighters. _and he also noticed that he grow taller and stronger.

"WHOA check this out I look like a sexy mutha ducker"

Jeffrey feels that he has a pair of sunglasses on him and those all star black converse with a kaki cargo shorts that reaches to the bottom of his knee and has awesome metallic gloves with markings on them.(the gloves are from a anime called Hitman Reborn)

"Your clothes don't change the fact some of us want payback" Lance says

"well come over here and get me I'll beat your ahhhh" a sharp pain hits his heart and Jeffrey falls on his knees.

"_god, no he, woke up"_

"**IM BAACK!** **JEFFREY!"**

"god dammit no!"

"**DID YA MISS ME"**

"I can't let him take over my body like he did before, the reason why I left the big city"

"**AHH YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT AHAHA"**

"_why now, why did you come now"_

Jeffrey is on his knees holding onto his chest fighting not letting evil Jeffrey takeover.

"_I'll never forgive you for what you've done in the past_"

"_**HAHA YOU WERE WEAK AND ALWAYS NO-GOOD JEFFREY, THEY GOT WHAT THEY DESERVE,NOW GIVE UP!**__"_Jeffrey lets go of his chest and begins to laugh.

"**haha I win**" he stands up and changing again his body shows weird markings and his eyes pupil goes red and a black and purple aura surrounds his body. the Evil side of Jeffrey takes control of Jeffrey's body and takes a deep breath. the crowd sees the transformation of Jeffrey. Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope And Ralph sees him as a totally new and diffrent person

"**im freee ahah" **Evil Jeffrey says dusting himself off but the fighters sees Jeffrey's transformation and start to laugh.

"you think looking like that will scare us were not going any were till we get our revenge and see you parish" Lori says

Evil Jeffrey looks at the with a impressed face.

"**not bad you guys wanna play'** he gets the phone and changes it into a sword' **then lets a play"**

he starts running towards them as the sword gets dragged along causing sparks behind it. and then he goes really fast and then into a blur the gang sees the Fighters dropping like flies. he's really quick so all around him is slow he grabs M. Bison from the neck and upper cuts him which sends him flying up he appears above him and slams him on the floor cracking the floor under him. he knees Lori under his chin as he goes falling back Evil Jeffrey appears behind him and does a back flip kicking Lori's back which makes him paralyzed.

He grabs his sword and starts going wild with it slashing all the nearby fighters its looks like a anime showdown wind and explosions flying everywhere. All the fighters drop unconscious on the floor except Ryu. who looks around and sees his ally's all unconscious on the floor he looks in-front of him and sees Jeffrey's figure in the fog from the battle and then it starts to lets up and he can see Evil Jeffrey clearly who's giving out that black and purple turns around and sees Ryu is the last one standing and smiles

"**I left the best part for you**" Evil Jeffrey says with a evil smile walking towards sees what's he's planning to do but Felix stops her.

"Jeffrey STOP THIS" Calhoun shouts

Evil Jeffrey stops at what Calhoun said and smiles "Jeffrey is not here at the moment, this is 'looks at her' Jeffrey's Evil side, the name is Derek"

Calhoun remembers the devastation that beta done (evil side of josh) as well as Vanellope, Ralph, and Felix and now again but with a different gamer named Derek.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ryu says crawling back getting away from him because of fear.

"**im a f'kin pretty princess"** Derek responds with a laugh and keeps walking towards him.

"DEREK STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"in a sec"

he smirks and pulls back having a tight grip on the sword and was about to swing it to cut of Ryu's head but just when he was going to do it.

"CUT IT OUT!" Ralph says

"STOOP!" Vanellope yells

he freezes on hearing Vanellopes voice he turns and sees how her expression of curiosity of seeing Jeffrey's action's, she remembers when josh was blind in anger and was 'literately' erasing Kyo's existence of his life. as she sees this that it reminds her of josh. Jeffrey sees this and starts to return to normal the marking and everything disappears and returns to normal falls on his knees looking down dropping the sword which changes back to his phone. he shakes his head realizing that she was watching him do what he was doing the whole time. Ryu sees this and keeps crawling away keeping his distance from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm..sorry, guys"

he looks down his hair cast a shadow over his eyes as he picks up his phone and sprints his way to tappers covering his face with one arm and the other holding his phone. some characters gets out of his way as he goes into the Game. Ralph and Vanellope sees Jeffrey going to tappers, they look at each other and they go after Jeffrey. Felix helps Calhoun up she thanks him and the two noticed Jeffrey heading to the game and Ralph with Vanellope in tow. the two look at each other and nod then went after them. crowd goes back to their own business and while Ryu helps up his allies.

Tapper...

Jeffrey sits at the far end of the Game in the corner where the light doesn't show that much, he puts his head down burying his face in his arms. Ralph and vanellope with Felix and Calhoun in tow enter tapper. Tapper zips in front of them cleaning a glass.

"what can i get ya fellas"

"were looking for Jeffrey" Ralph replies

"oh, well 'he puts the glass down' he at the far end last row in the corner, he came in looking like he saw a ghost what happened?"

"i'll tell you later tapper" Tapper nods and goes back to work

the gang went over to Jeffrey whose lying his head on the table. Ralph puts his hand over Jeffrey trying to calm him down but sees he's shaking terribly.

"Jeffrey you ok?"

"pleases, don't touch me"

Ralph pulls his hand back and Vanellope Glitches on the table looking down at Jeffrey.

"can you tell us what was that all about?"

"the darkness inside me, what i wish i can take away" Jeffrey says putting his head up wiping the tears off his face.

"kinda what josh said when beta came out" Vanellope says

"well, everybody has a dark inside them Vanellope, there's a...story of why im like this when 'he' comes out"

"what is it?" Calhoun asks

"everybody sit down ill tell you"

everybody sits down Ralph sits next to Vanellope and Jeffrey across from Felix and Calhoun.

"it started when i was at my old school in the city weeks before i came to this small town"

Jeffrey's old School...

Miami...

Jeffrey was late to class and was hurrying to get on time and not be tardy. but heard crying and screaming down the hall. Jeffrey looks back and forth deciding to go to class or find out whats happening.

"ahhh SCREW IT!"

he runs to what's happening and sees two kids beating up a defenseless kid in the corner. Jeffrey at the sight of this he sees theses pricks beating up this poor kids but Jeffrey couldn't beat theses guys by himself so he gets very mad and he changed completely he drops his book bag and his body changes into a what looks like a demon. Jeffrey pupil in his eyes transforms into a red color with a mark on it. and has body markings all over him and a purple and black aura Jeffrey is giving off. but this is not Jeffrey himself he's someone else controlling his body his name is Derek.

the two kids notice that Jeffrey is behind them but sees he looks all scary but the kids thought it was a Cosplay. the two left of the who was beaten up and turn their attention to evil Jeffrey. and the get ready to beat up Jeffrey.

he looks down and his hair causes a shadow over his eyes and starts to sprint really fast at the kids. but the kids see him as a blur and grabs one kid from the neck and punches him in the stomach repeatedly and uppercuts him making him crash into the of the kids are the other one to go. he sees his friend drops like a fly on to the floor all bruised up and beating to death. he gets scared and tries to make a run for it but Derek grabs the back of his head and slams his face onto the wall with a response of a few cracked bones.

he doesn't falls his face is 'literally' in the wall. the kid that Jeffrey saved from the bully's sees what happened he doesn't know if he should thanks him or run cause he was a psycho so he runs for it Derek leaves him changes back to normal his markings and that dark aura are all gone. Jeffrey sees the two kids all knocked out but also bleeding Jeffrey quickly slides to one of the kids side and tries to wake them up.

"hey what happened?"

the kid slowly wakes up and when he sees Jeffrey he screams the top of his lungs. this action made some teachers come to the scene the kids quickly backs away from Jeffrey with fear on his face.

"BACK AWAY YOU MONSTER"

those words hurt him to the core and it echoes through his head all day that dreadful day. the teachers asked what happened and Jeffrey just sat there with a look on his face all lost and looks over his trembling hands. everything pointed at him later the police, ambulance picked up the victims of Derek he was all over the news, well local not world wide they asked plenty of why's and causes at the end of it all if he goes back to school...he scared what will happened. so he persuaded his mom to leave the city and go somewhere else.

Tappers...

"after that day my family became assholes to me, because of my fault we've lost everything"

"well how did you turn into this?"

"i ask myself that everyday, i really don't know Vanellope"

"well guys thanks for comforting me but i need some time alone"

they all nod and got of their seats but Jeffrey stops Felix as the rest went.

"what do ya need brother?"

"Felix i need a place to stay can you book me a room in that big building of yours"

"sure brother i'll tell Gene if you can get a room"

"thank you Felix, OH and one more thing tell Vanellope that tomorrow if she can please teach me how to glitch"

he tips his at to him and runs back the the gang. Jeffrey puts his head down burying his face into his arms and sighs.

"what happened to me back then, why am i like this, someone, please, save me"

In The Past...

An Unknown Area...

the nun leads Jeffrey out the building were he lose his memory. she walks up to her car and opens the rear door for Jeffrey, he gets in and sits down and she goes to the driver's seat she looks at the rear mirror sees Jeffrey who is looking down at his hands.

"Jeffrey are you ok"

he doesn't respond and she shrugs it off meanwhile with the doctor and the nurses they were cleaning up the place. Luisa is reorganizing the files but then notices something odd on the file of Jeffrey and walks to the doctors office with the files on her hands. the Doctor whose looking out the window turns around and sees Luisa and he smiles.

"well hello Luisa how are you doing today"

"good sir, but i found something odd in the files of our recent patient"

"that Jeffrey one right, yea im surprised he survived. but whats this something odd in the files? let me see"

she gives the files to the doctor and he sees the files and looks over it.

"i don't see anything weir...wait a minute"

he looks closely at the files and sees there was something that he missed. under the subtitle 'side effects' there was more that he needed to tell the nun. Jeffrey remembering the past that hurts his head wasn't the only thing , he kept on reading and his eyes went from normal to a terrified expression he drops the files and runs to the door exiting the building Luisa sees this and picks up the files and sees what was the problem. under the subtitle 'side effects' she reads

"patient must not remember anything past this point or it maybe fatal"

"patient personality may change after the surgery and will be come 'something else'"

"What?"

she drops the files and quickly goes after the doctor. back to the files it says more

"the patient may have the ability to change back and forth from a dark hearten or a hero..."

Outside...

Parking Lot...

she sees the doctor running to the car that's pulling up to the exit and trying to stop it.

"miss STOP"

but she drives away with out knowing what was happening behind her. the doctor slows down panting bit and then cover his face with his hands Luisa comes from being seeing the doctor worried.

"what happened? and what does it mean 'someone else' doctor?"

"it means Luisa, that ive, set an Apocalypse loose, he's a ticking bomb, who knows when he'll blow"

Meanwhile back with Jeffrey as the nun drives down the street Jeffrey slowly raises his head with an evil smirk on his face as he changes into Derek with the black and purple aura and red eye markings and also on his body evil markings. he chuckles a bit but the nun doesn't hear.

"no ones safe now"

(ohohoho shit! this is getting tense WHOAA! da hell will happen next who da duck knows XD NEXT TIME ON wreck it Ralph 2 :the other gamer. Jeffrey now still has to learn to glitch... or will he learn more than that. he defeated the fighter and its gonna be a LOOONG time to hear anything from them. and with the ability of his phone to change to any weapon or 'anything' can be an advantage to him. well see what happens next) (well hello ma sexy blawks. from here on out ill be putting tons of references of shows and movies and...stuff XD soo yea...*wall-e's voice* tada!. oh and one more thing um thanks to Kevinwon for telling his readers about my story and thanks to crafthub for a motivational review by the way you won't be disappointed-...ish and to all those other readers for sticking with me, THANKS well see YAAA!)


End file.
